Beyond the Horizon
by lilroxy127
Summary: Lorelei wanted nothing more than freedom from her confining life. He had that freedom, and he is able to give it to her, beyond the horizon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I started writing this story a few years ago, and I have finally decided to post what I have, and continue on with my story. I wrote this fanfic after the release of "Dead Man's Chest" so alot of the facts are incorrect. Such as the fates of Will Turner, Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, etc. I made assumptions about what would happen in "At World's End". **

**I hope you enjoy my story. Im only going to upload chapters every few days, so I can have some time to try and catch up with my writing. Luckily I still have my outline for the plot. So now I just need to expand and put my thoughts into words. **

**Reviews are welcomed, and appreciated. I can only grow as a writer with constructive criticism. **

* * *

Chapter One

"Ok ladies, let us settle down and open our books to page…."

But I couldn't hear what Madame Hortense had said. I was too busy daydreaming of better things to do, rather then sit in a stuffy, old room learning about how to win the heart of the rich suitor. *Sigh* I could, instead, be sitting by the sea, on the white sandy beach, toes buried deep, enjoying the warm breeze blowing off the water.

I was too excited when I discovered I was leaving England for Port Royal. No more smog, cold stone roads, or constant rain. Oh no, it was to be sun, sand, and the blue-green waters for me. Spending countless hours on hand with cousin Elizabeth, listening to stories of last year's adventures. But no, I had to be born a woman, and being a woman I need to learn how to be a proper lady. "Sit up straight", "Fold your hands", "Articulate those T's and D's" are among the favorite sayings of Madame. And if that weren't the only problems I faced, I was also expected to find a suitor. As it were, my nineteenth birthday was only two days away; plenty old enough to marry and bear the child of my husband.

As Madame carried on with her lesson, I continued on staring out the window that looked over the inviting ocean. Suddenly, a little monkey that I was quick to recognize perched himself on the ledge. I spun around making sure Madame and the other girls hadn't spotted Jack, at least I think that it what the sailors at the harbor call him. Anyways, I watched Jack as he jumped around, playing with a little pebble he had found. It were as if he were teasing me for being locked up in here, while he was free to roam the town as he pleased. I envied him; he had what I desired most. Freedom. Just as I was scheming a plan to get even with that little scoundrel, the wind quickly changed its course, catching Jack off guard, and knocking him off the ledge. Regrettably, I wasn't quick enough the catch the laugh that left my mouth…

"Lorelei _Blythe_ Lirette, what pray tell do you find so funny," Madame Hortense shrieked.

"Pardon me Madame, I did not mean to interrupt" _you old prat_, I thought, "I finally realized the joke my father told me last night", I lied.

"Well don't interrupt me again, now was I, oh yes…"

I hated the way she said Blythe, as if it were dirty. I had received that name from my mother. Blythe, meaning free spirited, and that she was. She left my father, John, my brother, Caleb, and I when I was just a few months old. She desired more than being a common housewife, and left to satisfy her hunger. Even though I now understand the need of freedom, my father never did. He was to mend our broken hearts and fend off the spreading gossip of how the governor's wife had gone mad and fled into the world. I can't really blame her for leaving, why should I? If I had the choice, I sure wouldn't be sitting here. But I do sometimes feel a tinge of anger knowing that she left me to grow up not knowing my own mother. But growing up I was lucky. I traveled with my father, my older brother, my stepmother Catherine, and my younger stepsister Evangeline to far off places like Spain, Japan, and even Singapore. I had even spent many summers with my older cousin Elizabeth in England. That was until she moved to Port Royal when I was 7. She too has lost her mother, my mother's sister. Only she had died from giving birth to Lizzie. And because of our motherless lives, we became more like sisters. Often playing together, pretending we were explorers, discovering new and exciting places.

I trailed off into my thoughts of my childhood. Jack had regained his spot on the ledge of the window and was now looking at me as if to say, "Please come and join me, it is so wonderful out here"…But how to sneak out? It wasn't an easy feat. Not only did I have to creep to the window without Madame seeing me, I had to climb down the tree that stood beside the open window. I would need a miracle distraction to give me enough time to accomplish all that. Then, as if Jack had read my mind, he leaped into the room and started making all sorts of commotion. As the other girls screamed in fear, and Madame made an attempt to catch the little monster, I saw my opportunity to make my escape out the window. Stepping onto the window sill, I realized my attire proved to be another obstacle to overcome.

"Confound this dress", I said to myself. There was no way I would be able to climb down in the clothes I was wearing. So I summoned all the courage that I had, turned around to the chaos in the room, blew a kiss good-bye and jumped down to the ground (which was a lot farther than I anticipated) and I was free!

*****

After quickly dusting myself off, I looked back up to hear the commotion starting to die down. So with that note, I was off. Soon after I had started down the trail, Jack had rejoined me, jumping onto my shoulder accepting a free ride from me.

I let out a small laugh and thanked Jack, "What a good little monkey you are! Scaring those girls, I ought to repay you." I handed him a little treat that I had hidden in my dress and continued on my way.

As I got further down the trail I began to move more cautiously. The only way for me to get to my secret bay I often visited, I had to pass by the training grounds for the Navy. If one of the men spotted me, I would be doomed. They would surely pass me onto my father. I had already become notorious for sneaking out of class to spend my days down by the harbor, listening to recent stories of passing sailors. The safest route for me was to go behind the stables and take the old beaten path I had found on one of my random expeditions.

Jack went on ahead of me, scouting out the trail before us. If my fun was over, so was his. But just as I neared the end of last row of stalls, I heard oa cry from one of the horses. I quickly turned to see which one that was making the racket that could compromise my mission. But I should have immediately known which one it was. A young bay gelding by the name of Pegasus seemed to always spot me whenever I walked by. He was standing by his stall, tacked with the Navy's official horse gear. He looked quite handsome. Knowing that he wouldn't stop until I came over to him, I quickly darted over to his stall…

"Hush now, do you want me to get caught? Now be a good horsy and be quiet" I was about to turn and leave when he let out another high-pitched squeal. It was so startling that even Jack jumped out of his skin and grabbed onto the bottom of my skirt.

"SHHH! What do you want, I said hi, now go back to whatever horses do and leave me to my day." Once again I tried to leave, but he let out his shrilling cry. This was sure enough to make one of the officers head my way if he didn't quiet down. "I have no treats for you today, now quiet!" Again he let out a loud neigh and began to stomp his foot, "its not like you can come with me!"

Just as those words left my mouth, he quieted right down and pricked his ears up, "Oh no! I will be in enough trouble if I'm caught by myself much less with one of the Navy's horses"…he grunted as if to say "Please!!!" just like a little whining kid would. "Nope, uh uhh…no way!!"

* * *

**A little short, but the next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed the beginning of my story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I received one review for my first chapter of the fanfic. It had a lot to offer in regards to strengthening the plot, characters, and overall grammar. Hopefully this chapter will continue to please....**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I can't believe I was out witted by a horse," I laughed as Pegasus and I raced down the trail towards the bay, "it will be my head if I'm caught", I joked. Pegasus let out a happy squeal as he pressed on towards the shore. Poor Jack was hanging on for his dear life. I should have at least slow down slightly for him, since he is the reason why I was able to enjoy the adrenaline rush I was feeling. But there was no stopping Pegasus, he too was on a mission of his own.

When we reached the beach, I was finally able to slow Pegasus down, which gave Jack an opportunity to beeline off of the horse to the safety of the ground. I laughed at Jack, I felt a little sorry for him. I breathed in the salty air and a catharsis rushed over me.

As we pushed on I began to hum a familiar tune that I had learned from my travels at sea. Pegasus and I continued trotting down the beach until we arrived at my favorite spot in the little hidden bay. Jack had now gone off somewhere, most likely to find some bug to eat.

"Whoa", I said, stopping Pegasus in his tracks. I leaped down from his back and immediately began to take off my slippers. The sand felt so warm and soft under my feet. The breeze was blowing slightly and the sun was high above. Reaching to the back of my dress, I loosened my corset. Instantly, my intake of the sweet air was able to become deeper and fuller. My body was really not meant to be in traditional English fashion. It's not that I'm heavy; then again, neither am I skinny, I just have developed a muscular body over time. Swimming, adventuring through rocky terrain, sharpening my skills with the sword were all things not considered "lady-like" but things I had an interest in.

Caleb and I often have little sparring matches during his visits from his post. I am proud to say that I have whooped him quite a number of times, though I am sure he wouldn't admit to it. I picked up the hem of my skirt and proceeded down to the water. I only went in as far as my ankles, but it was enough. I tilted by head back and closed my eyes. I felt the warmth of the sun tickle my face, while the wind danced through my hair. The time I had spent in the sun had now kissed my skin with a slight tan, and caused the freckles on my body to stand out even more. This moment was all too perfect.

Then all of a sudden, an electric sensation went up my spine. I knew this feeling all too well, something wasn't right. Someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and turned to find a man standing off to my far right.

"_How long has he been standing there?_" I thought to myself. I examined his clothes, and at first glance I notice that he was no ordinary man, but a sailor of some sort. His hat told me that he was a captain. But there was something about him I couldn't place. That was until I saw it. There on his wrist, the mark left by the East Trading Company, a single letter "P"…

"Pirate!" I said under my breath. I stood for a moment, frozen to the spot. Then as the strange man took a faltering step towards me, I quickly dashed towards Pegasus.

"Relax love, I'm not going to bite," the unknown pirate said with a slight slur, "I was just sitting under that tree there, till I heard your voice. Where as then, I decided to find its owner." He took another step towards me…

"Don't come near me," I commanded with a relatively calm and strong voice, "or I will, will…"

"Will what love?" He continued to walk towards me

I instantly grab the sword the hung from Pegasus's saddle and pointed straight at the oncoming pirate. He stopped looked at me strangely. Only at that moment did I really notice his appearance, and smell. He smelled as if he hadn't bathed in days, or even weeks. He had eccentric do-dads in his dread locks, all of which were held under a simple red bandanna. His shirt and jacket were stained of dirt, sweat, and what smelled like rum.

"And what do you plan on do with that, may I enquire?" his slur opted to the fact he was also border lining drunk, "swing it around and hope you scratch me?" He again tried to come closer to me.

I took my stance, "I intend to keep you from coming closer to my person," I said with a smug smile.

"Yes, well I can see how you could handle a sword against another, such as myself, by they way you are standing." He examined me. It's true I do have an interesting way of using sword, but I have adapted many styles of combat though my many travels.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," I retorted back. The pirate raised an eyebrow and seemed to be in a state of perplexity, "besides, didn't your mother ever teach you to never judge a book by its cover?"

"Actually no, but I will keep that most fascinating detail for later. But you see," again he tried to take another step but I was too quick and sprung towards him as a warning. Immediately he backed off, hands raised at chest leve, "I do not take a fancy in fighting the weaker species, meaning you as a "wo-mon", and I have no where safe to put my hat, so it you don't mind," but I was again too quick and using the tip of my sword I flicked his hat off the top of his head onto mine. It was a little trick I had picked up to edge my brother on when he wouldn't have a little friendly match with me. But why was I edging this pirate on? Was the idea of crossing swords with a pirate to much for me to resist?

The pirate just stood there gave shot me a sly smile, "Um, could I please have my hat back?" he asked

"Sorry you will just have to get it back." _Wait did I just say that_? Did I just open an invitation to this pirate to fight me? What the heck was I doing?

"Very well then, but I have to warn you. A woman such as yourself doesn't stand a chance against a superior like me."

"I highly doubt that. Seeing how you're soaked of rum, I think the odds are even," I said with confidence.

"But you forgot one important detail…. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," and with that, we were off in a dance of swords. I matched every advance he made on me, and so did he with me. I couldn't help but smile the entire time we crossed swords…

"Not bad, for a woman," the pirate, or excuse me, Jack teased. Our swords locked.

"Oh how kind," I smirked as our swords intertwined with one another, " I was just about to say that about you being a drunk." Smiling coyly, he pushed me back, and took a swing. The tip of his sword grazed the strap of my dress and caused it to break. Aggravated, I retaliated with a series of jousts that cause Jack to lose his balance and fall over on the sand.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he said looking up at me.

"Nope, and neither is this," kicking up a bunch of sand I turned ran for Pegasus, but undesirably Jack was too quick and grabbed me by my shoulder and spun me around, our sword locked together. I didn't at first realize how uncomfortably close our faces were, because I was locked into his beautiful deep brown eyes. I felt a shiver go up my spine. But it shouldn't have, he's a pirate, I shouldn't be feeling like this. But still my face went red…

"Little flushed are we?" Jack taunted. I shook my head and pushed him off me, I had had enough of this, and with one swift movement I knocked his cutlass out of his hands. I turned to grab the cutlass out of the air, and then turned back suspecting to find him in submission. Instead, discovered a gun, pointed at my head.

"You cheated!"

"Pirate," he haughtily replied. I dropped the swords into the sand and glared hatefully at him.

"So now what, Sparrow is it?" I posed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, but may I ask the name of the woman who still has possession of my hat?"

"…I don't please, and you can call me Miss. Lirette," I retorted resentfully, "now if you were any kind of a gentleman -though I suppose your not, considering your attempts at personal hygiene have gone astray, and the fact that your gun is still at my head- you would answer my question."

"Well…"he smiled ever so mysteriously as he look at me…

"I would like to see you try!" I exclaimed. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut… Impulsively he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in close and kissed me deeply and passionately. Even though my mind was screaming to pull away in disgust, I felt myself pull him in closer, my hands clutching the lapels of his coat. The kiss was truly strong, warm, and overpowering. Sensations ran up and down my spine, I was going weak at the knees. I was lost in a world of ecstasy that I had never felt before. Suddenly at the sound of a loud gunshot, both of us broke apart and looked toward the hill where the sound had come from. Even Pegasus's ears had pricked up in interest of the sudden sound. Immediately 4-5 men came running over the hillside and down the beach, shouting something that I couldn't make it out. Sparrow, on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on…

"Oh buggar," I heard him mutter beside me, "sorry love, but parting is such sweet sorrow..." _oh great a romantic_…*gag*! And with that he took off running down the beach, quickly followed by what I guessed to be his crew. They were still shouting and I was able to make out one important word as the rushed by me,

"NAVY!"

Fear over took me. If they found me here, unaccompanied, with a stolen horse and an outlawed pirate, I would be chained to my bedpost for the rest of my life. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, jumped on Pegasus, and fled back to the stables before I could be caught


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello to all. Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter up. Our internet was down for the last few days, so I have been unable to post up another chapter. But here it is. Chapter 3!! Chapter 4 should be up within a day. Its quite short, so it shouldn't take me too long to proof read. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Let me know if there is anything that can help me to improve my writing style**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 3

I must have pushed Pegasus hard the entire way back to the stables, because when finally reached our finish point, he was breathing extremely hard and had sweat building up underneath his saddle. But I was too scared to care whether I had killed the poor beast or not. When I had reached the Navy's stables, I ran as fast as I could back to my house, in fear of someone may have seen me and was now on their way to report to my father.

Upon reaching my house, my hair had fallen out of place, my feet where throbbing from running bear-foot (I had forgotten my slippers at the beach) and my dress was muddy and torn. I decided it best to go through the servant's entrance; I peered in through the door.

"Thank God," I whispered when I discovered the entrance room empty. I quickly tiptoed through the house, careful not to make my presences known. I braced myself as I neared the door to my father's study. As I neared the door I heard faint voices, six to be exact. My father, Catherine, Evangeline, Elizabeth and her father (my uncle), and another who I assumed must have been her husband Will. I have never met Will, but had read about him many times in Lizzie's letters. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I didn't care. I was more concerned with getting to my room unnoticed. The door was only a jar and so, I quickly whisked by hoping no one had seen me. I continued on towards the main stairway that led to my bedroom. Just as I was half way up the stairs I heard my father's voice call to me,

"Lorelei?"

I froze, what was I suppose to do? Should I answer him? No, if I did, he would request for me to come down stairs. And if he saw me in this state questions would arise and answers would be expected. I decided to pretend as if I hadn't heard him and fled to my room. Reaching it, I quickly shut the door and press my back to it.

*sigh* "_That was too close_," I thought, as I closed my eyes. When I had opened them I was staring into my mirror. My eyes instantly widen. I was still wearing Sparrow's hat and to make matters worse, I could hear footsteps beginning to climb the stairs, and fear of my father spread through me. I quickly dashed throughout my room, trying to locate a hiding spot for the incriminating evidence; the door opened. I turned around, hiding the hat behind my back. Luckily, instead of facing my father, I stood facing Elizabeth.

"Lei, what on earth are you doing?" She said with a warm smile.

She looked absolutely radiant. She seemed to have a certain glow about her. The burgundy colour dress she wore brought out the tan of her skin, "This is how you treat your own cousin, sprinting by without even saying hello?"

I kicked the hat under my bed, and smiled as I walked over to Lizzie to give her a warm hug. When we broke apart, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and questioned,

"What happened to you?"

I laughed and replied saying it was a long story. Together we sat down on the edge of my bed and talked for what seemed like hours, catching up on all the years we had missed with each other, right up to the point where she had fallen in with pirates.

"So there I was standing on the dock, well freezing more like it, with a pirate holding me against my will, with a gun to my head. I tell you Lei, never ever show compassion to a pirate until you know what you are getting into. Anyways, so…" There was a silent knock on the door. We both looked up to see a man standing in my doorway. "Oh Will you just ruined the best part," she teased. She looked lovingly at her husband who smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry Liz, but John asked me to escort you two ladies down to dinner," said Will.

"Alright we're coming," once again she eyed me, "Uh, could you just give us a minute, I need to get Lorelei into another dress." Will took a quick glance at me. He looked puzzled at how I could have made myself into such a mess. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

"I guess I should put on something clean on. Father would be very curious to know how I ended up this way," I said.

"Wouldn't we all," Lizzie replied with a gentle smile. She really did have a kind of warmth to her face. "But first, I need to tell you something," her voice was still warm, but now had a notion of seriousness and fear.

I looked at her wondering what could be so important, "Yes?"

"Well…I don't know how to put this," she let out a nervous laugh, "…Huh, you think this would be easy but I tell you it really isn't.

"What? Lizzie you know you can tell me anything…" I was now starting to get a little frightened as well.

"I'm….I'm," she faltered.

"What?"

"Expecting," she finally said. A smile broke out on her face. I kind of sat there dumbfounded by what she said,

"Oh…." _expecting? Expecting what??_ Then it hit me, "Oh!" I exclaimed. Talk about slow on the uptake. I couldn't help but feel immense amount of happiness for her. She had all that she ever wanted. "How long have…you…you know?"

"Three months, I'm due in August. Oh Lei isn't this exciting! I'm going to be a mother!" I smiled at her excitement. Lizzie had been through so much, it was so relieving to hear something wonderful had happened to her since meeting Will on her voyage to Port Royal.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Well Will obviously, and now you. We wanted to make sure," she laughed, "guess that three months is enough huh?"

"You guess?" mocking her. "When were you planning on telling everyone else?"

"Well, during your birthday, if that would be alright with you. I don't want to take your spotlight. We just though it would be easier to tell everyone, seeing how we are all going to be in the same spot," she explained.

"Are you kidding, of course that would be ok! I will be so annoyed with everyone asking me on my next season, who is marrying who, and all those other wonderful topics, it will be nice to have the focus drawn elsewhere." There was another knock on the door, and Will's head popped in,

"Sorry to intrude again but John is demanding to know why his daughter and niece are not sitting at the table, eating the food that is growing cold"

"We are coming right now." Will closed the door behind him. "Come on, we better get you into another dress before were lashed together and dragged to dinner." We laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So I combined my Chapter 4/5 to make the posted Chapter 4 a little longer and fuller. Chapter 6 will be a while before it is posted. I have SOOOOO many errors in it, and the plot is really tacky. I don't know what I was thinking at the time of writing it, ;). But I will get it fixed as soon as I can. As for now, here is Chapter 4**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 4

We had a lovely dinner that night. I was finally able to visit with Elizabeth, though she was unable to finish her story about her mysterious pirate. I enjoyed seeing my uncle once again, though I'd have to admit, he seemed to have aged beyond his years. Probably due to the stress of his daughter gallivanting over the seven seas, fighting all sorts of creatures and beings. And finally, I was formally introduced to William Turner. I could instantly see why Lizzie fell for him. Handsome, charming, and unlike most husbands of this day and age, truly loved Lizzie.

The hours flew by and before I knew it, it was late into the night and Lizzie and her husband had left for the night. Uncle stayed behind for a chat with my father in his study. I assumed the conversation to be about the politics in England and Port Royal. I took the opportunity to head back to my room.

I sat on the ledge of my window, gazing out onto the moonlit sea.

"_How could something so beautiful, be so forbidden,"_ I thought to myself. The moonlight gleaned off of my dress. It was a warm orange colour that caused the color off my hair and eyes to pop. I believe that I received my dark chocolate hair from my mother, seeing how my father had greying blonde hair under his wig. And my eyes, my father always used to tell me I received my blue-green eyes from the sea. I made sense, since I was born on one of the many voyages to new trading posts. My mother and father were on their way to Spain, when my mother went into labor and gave birth to me. He also used to tell me that that incident was the inspiration for my name. Lorelei, in regards to the myths of ancient Greece, is the legendary siren that lured men in ships to abandon their posts, causing the ship to crash into the rocks. And that is what I did, well minus the crashing part. My first cry caused such a commotion on deck; many of the sailors abandoned their post.

Just as a cloud appeared over the moon, Jack too appeared in the tree beside me. Standing up I coaxed him in by reaching out my arm. Jack jumped from the branch to my arm with ease, taking his place on my shoulder. I walked over to my boudoir and placed Jack down onto it. I sat in my chair and began to brush out my wavy locks. Jack busied himself with my pearl necklaces and jewel embedded broaches. But something more interesting caught his eye. Hiding under my bed, sat Sparrow's hat.

Jack went over to it, picked it up, and brought it back over to me. Handing it to me, I place my brush down on the boudoir and examined it more closely. It was tattered, and the leather was beginning to crack. But it was smooth to the touch; just like the kiss I had received earlier that day. As the memory of it began to flood back, I came to reality and forced myself to push it away.

"Now don't be a fool Lorelei, it was just some dumb old drunk pirate," I scolded myself.

Not a moment later the reflection my father standing in my doorway had appeared at in my mirror. Jack dashed out of my window and hid in the tree. I too jumped, since I didn't know how long he had been standing there for. I feared he had heard what I had said. Thankfully he didn't.

"Father, you gave me quite a start," I got up to go over and give him a good night hug, but stopped when I saw the look on his face. "What is it?"

"Sit down Lorelei, we need to talk," he said with a stern voice, something was up. He was also looking and the ground before he looked up at me to talk. Not a good sign. "How was school today?"

A little bit shocked at how he started, but I forced myself to lie, "the usual, you know, reading literature, practicing diction…

"Do NOT lie to me Lorelei, you are in enough trouble as it is," he said with a firm attitude.

"But..I..what?" I didn't know what to say. How could I lie to him when I knew that he knew that I had done something wrong? "I don't know what you are talking about," I answered flustered for words. At least that was sort of the truth…

"Lorelei I can understand your passion with the sea, both me and your," he choked on his words. He never used to when he talked about mother, just lately, "…your mother had a fond love for the open waters, but this is unacceptable. Stealing the Navy's prized horse. What were you thinking?"

"I…I…" I stammered, "…how did you know out about…" And there stood my answer right in the middle of my doorway. Evangeline. Her name meant angel, but Im certain she is the span of the devil. She must have seen me coming in from the servant's quarters. I gave her a menacing glare, causing her to flee in fear of me smothering her with my pillow,

"Now I will not have any of that young lady," my father scolded me, "Now, explain yourself!"

I…well…" I finally found some words, "…it was nothing, just a little joy ride," I pleaded.

"I hardly believe that after seeing the state you were in when you returned home."

"You..you saw me?" fear was starting to over take me, what else did he know?

"Yes I did," he looked at me with a sad face, "what has gotten into you?" His voice was now softened. He was no longer speaking to me as a governor, but as a father.

I looked at him, and then turned away. How could I explain to him my deepest desires? How wouldn't understand. "I'm sorry I don't know what got into me. Tomorrow I will go to Admiral Norrington and ask for his forgiveness."

"It doesn't matter now, I've…" again he choked on his words, looking down he spoke quietly, "we'll talk in the morning for now just get some rest." And with that he turned and walked away.

* * *

I sat there stunned at why he didn't finish he statement. I promptly followed him out the door. I quietly followed him towards his study, I heard his voice talking to Catherine. As I neared the door I began to make out what they were saying.

"How did it go," I heard Catherine ask.

A sad sigh came from my father, "I didn't have the heart to tell her."

_What? Tell me what?_ I crept up to the doorway and stood there silently listening to their every words.

"John, we've talked about this. She was bad enough in England with her disruption in class, but now this? Skipping school to steal the Navy's horse," Catherine responded. I shook my head at this, it wasn't like I meant to take the horse, he just wouldn't shut up.

"I know, it's just, she is so much like her mother, she needs freedom. I worried if I cut her off from it she will leave just like, just like _her_." I knew something was defiantly up when he called my mother, her. He had never done that.

"But if we stop her now, and teach her what is right by teaching her to be a proper lady, she won't act this way anymore," Catherine retorted.

My father let out another sigh, "I know. Just let me wait till morning, and then I will go to her and explain that she is to be sent back to England."

It was like someone had poured ice-cold water on me. _Send me back to England_? How could he do this to me?!?

"Alright dear, until morning," Catherine kissed my father goodnight. I could feel the tears beginning to prick the back of my eyes. My head was spinning fast. I raced back to my room, not caring if anyone could hear me. I slammed my door shut, locked it, and then collapsed on my bed in a tearful fit.

* * *

I lay there on my bed for the longest time; my pillow stained by my tears. But I didn't care, why should I. In a matter of days I would be back to England. As I laid on my bed, I stared out to the sea. Jack had perched himself on my bedside stool and stared at me. I didn't even flinch when I tried to wake me from my conscious coma-like state.

Defeated he returned to my boudoir and began to engage himself with my jewelry once again. I watched him from my bed. He then became interested in the hat that still lay there. He picked it up and began to chew on it. I got up from my bed and took it from him.

I stared at the hat, examining it. I looked up to see myself standing in front of the mirror holding the hat. Slowly I raised the hat and placed it on my head. Admiring myself under it I muttered, "I am my mother's daughter…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews so far! They have all be really constructive and positive. Here is Chapter 5, I pulled an all-nighter to fix it up. It may have a few grammar errors in it, but I hope I caught them all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Having no proper clothes, I had to make do with the dress that I was already wearing. I took a sword that I had hidden in my closet and tied it around my waist. I climbed out onto the branch of the tree and lowered myself to the ground. I had no idea on where I was going, but I had and idea on where to start. I walked down the streets towards the harbor. The night sky was a blanket of stars; the streets were bare, with the exception of the few drunks that I passed. Jack had decided to follow, and trailed just a few steps behind me.

When I did reach the harbor, there was no one in sight.

"_Oh great,"_ I thought to myself, _"now what?"_ I searched on to find someone that would take me away to Port Royal; I didn't care where, as long as it wasn't England or here. Just like earlier in the day, I felt a sensation climb my back. I turn to see that I was being followed.

"Now what would a women like you be doing out this late at night?" the man asked. He was built very solid, bald, and wore brown pants and a white shirt. The way he came at me made me feel very uncomfortable; I had made the wrong decision for coming here.

"I…was looking for my brother. He said he would be docking tonight and I thought it would be nice to surprise him with a warm welcome," I couldn't help but sound a bit nervous. But who wouldn't? He kept approaching me as I kept backing up.

"Oh are you now," he grinned maliciously. I needed to get away fast.

"Yes, but I see he is not here, so I will be going now…" I turned to leave and bumped into a second man dress similarly.

"Sorry lass, but you ain't goin no wheres tonight," said the second man as the first one came up behind me and gagged me. He must have had some chemical like chloroform because all I remember is trying to scream and fight back, and then everything going dark.

* * *

I woke up, who knows how long after the incident. My head was spinning, and I now had a major migraine. It took me a while before my eyes were able to adjust and allow me to see where I was. I was could tell right away that I was on a ship from the movement and the sound of the waves.

The room was full of many books, maps, instruments, and artifacts, all strewn around the room. There were two windows that had light pouring in. The light made my head throb,

"Ohh…"I groaned trying to place my hands over my eyes, but could only move one. The other was cuffed to the bedpost of the bed I was lying on. "What the…"

"Relax missy other wise you'll cut that pretty wrist of yours, and we don't want that," came a gruff voice from the blur of the room.

"Who, who said that?" Allowing my eyes to adjust to the room once again, I saw a man sitting in an armchair just across from me. He was tall, had wild black hair and goatee, and piercing blue eyes that froze me to the spot. Again I notice his hat symbolizing he was the captain of the ship that I was on,

"Captain Edward Blackbeard, at your service. If you ask for nothing, you shall receive it in abundance." He stood up and gave a slight bow.

"Uh huh, and where am I?"

"Why the ocean of course," but he quickly could tell I wasn't an idiot and he gave a sly smile, "you miss are aboard the finest ship on the seven seas, The Queen Anne's Revenge, on your way to Tortuga."

"And what I am I to do there?"

"Why my dear you are to be sold into the servitude of the whore house," he answered.

"What! No I will not, you can't force me!" I exclaimed

"Very well then," Captain Blackbeard replied so calmly, "if you do not go willingly, then you will forcefully satisfy the men aboard this ship. They get quite lonesome from being on the long voyages." My face must have flooded with fear, because Blackbeard just smiled and replied, "I thought not." And with that he turned and left me to myself in the room.

I lay there for hours, fearing of what was to become of me. Why did I leave, why couldn't I just accept the fact that I was to be sent back to England? Finally boredom took hold of me and I began to look through the books and maps nearest to me. Most of them were really boring: journals of past voyages, maps of the bodies of water. Nothing of true interest, that was until I spotted a little package bound by twine. Curiosity over took me and I picked it up and began to unravel it. It revealed a little black book. It appeared to be a journal of some sort, but I couldn't tell because I had a weird lock around it. Weird symbols and shapes that oddly looked familiar to me. Then it hit me. I remembered a book that my father had given me from my mother as a last gift that contained the same markings. Each marking represented a number, which was equivalent to a letter in the English language. For example, the marking that represented a one would be equivalent to the letter "A".

So I began to try out all sorts of general combinations, of course none of them worked. Figuring that I should look at the puzzle logically, I decided to examine the book more closely, trying to find a clue to what the code was. And there it was, on the back of the book on the bottom right hand corner, there seemed to be a signature of the owner using. Of course the signature had been written in the unique symbols.

Using my knowledge I began to unscramble the name. The numbers came up as 4-1-14-9-5-12-19, D-A-N-I-E-L-S. The owner's last name was Daniels. I unscrambled the next set of symbols, 2-12-25-20-8-5, B-L-Y….my heart began to race,

"Could this be my mother's journal?" Daniels was my mother's maiden name. I continued on, T-H-E…I sat there, immobilized. This was my mother's journal. I turned back to the lock and once again tried a series of combination. Her name (both maiden and married), her birthday, you name it. It either didn't fit or wasn't correct. I sat back defeated. I leaned my head back onto my pillow and closed my eyes to think. Then I though of one thing I hadn't tried, "It's worth a shot," I mumbled.

_12-15-18-5-12-5-9 then 12-9-18-15-20-20-5, Lorelei Lirette_.

As I enter the last number I heard a small click and the lock went limp. A smile spread across my face. The thought of my mother using my name made me feel warm. I flipped the cover open revealing a message written to…to me!

_Dear Lorelei, _

_If you are reading this then my plans of escape have proven to be successful. I am sorry if I caused you, Caleb and your father any heartbreak. Believe me I loved you all more than the world itself. I just could not live in the world that I was in; trapped inside a society that would not allow me to be free. _

_If you are reading this, then your father must have given you the book of encryptions and this journal. It was my last gift to you. I did hope that I would be giving this to you, but I fear that I will not._

_This journal contains my last words to you and the tales of my life. But this journal contains more than that. This journal is the key to finding the greatest hidden treasure of the world, the treasure of the lost city of Atlantis. Legend has it this treasure not only contains the riches of the world, such as gold and jewels, but a power source that could in the wrong hands put everyone at sea, or in love with the sea in grave danger. Be wary for this journal also contains many riddles that will lead you onto a dangerous route to the treasure. It will be full of tests that you will have to overcome. But I believe you will be able to do what is necessary because you are my daughter. _

_Find your freedom Lorelei, don't let anyone keep it from you. I love you with all my heart, and I pray that someday we will meet one another again. _

_All my love, _

_Your mother, Blythe Marina Daniels (Lirette)_

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it off with my hand. Why hadn't my father given this book to me? He knew how much I longed to know my mother. And why did this Captain Blackbeard have my mother's journal in his possession. Did he know where she was? I push the thoughts from my mind and turned the page and began to read.

* * *

Back at Port Royal, my father was pacing back and forth in his study. He had awakened during the night; his conscious had being tormenting him. Taking a mid night stroll he walked by my room and felt the draft of the cool night air. Quietly walking in, believing I was still there, he went to shut the window. Instead he found the sheet I had used to lower myself to the branch. After he waked the whole household, they discovered I was nowhere to be found.

Morning came and my father and Catherine sat in the study waiting on any news of my where abouts,

"They will find her," Catherine said reassuringly, "She probably just went down the sea to let off some steam."

"I pray that you are right my dear," my father said with a shaky voice. Catherine walked over to him and laid her head on his chest. She was trying her best to comfort him. Just then Admiral Norrington entered the room. My father looked up to him, the Admiral just shook his head,

"We've searched everywhere my Lord, but she isn't on the island."

"Well how can you be sure of that? There is no way should could have gotten to sea," my father stated.

"Actually there is, two men saw her being taken by two pirates last night," the Admiral replied.

"And yet you are sitting here telling me that my daughter is not on this island! Why aren't you out there looking for her!" My father commanded

"Were doing all we can my lord, but how do you expect us to find her when we have no direction to go," he replied with a stern voice. "There has been a message sent out to all the naval ships that are at sea, and they shall keep their eyes open," and with that he turned and left, leaving my father in a state of shock.

"What have I done," he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just thought I would answer some of the questions asked in the reviews,**

**-Yes Jack Sparrow will reappear in the next chapter, but just briefly. After that he will be back full time in the chapter after that.  
-The answer to how Blackbeard retrieved Lorelei's mother's journal will be answered, but not for a very long time  
-Same goes for Lorelei/Elizabeth discovering that Jack is the same pirate that they both have encountered, the realization will happen, but not for a while....there is still more to the plot before I can bring that particular plot to an end. **

**I will post Chapter 6 as soon as I can. Im back to work tomorrow, so I will see how tired I am. Hopefully I can start editing it tomorrow.....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Not much to say but Thank-you for all the review, and here is Chapter 6**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 6

I had managed to make my way through a portion of my mother's journal. Mostly what I had currently read detailed of her voyages with my father. Little was mentioned about directions to the lost city of Atlantis. The only hint of it was an entry of my mother's, talking about her visit with a tribe elder in the south pacific re-telling a legend about a city that had angered the god of the sea and was swallowed whole by his wrath. My mother went on in her journal to write down a few detailed notes the elder had told to her, stating to she would try to find out more of this sunken city.

I heard men shouting up on the deck. I craned my neck to look out the window to see what the commotion was about. I could just make out land on the horizon.

"Tortuga," I whispered. A sudden urge of a need to break free rushed over me. I couldn't be sold into prostitution, not without one hell of a fight from me. I frantically search the room trying to find something that I could use to pick the lock, but nothing was close enough for me to use. I deeply wished that Jack were here; he could get my out of this. I heard a small tussle coming from a near by sack; there was something alive in it. I strained to reach for it but came up short. So I got up and pulled the bed along with me until I reached the sack. Opening it up, a furball zoomed past me and under the covers. I gave a small shriek by the sudden movement of the unknown object, but I was quick to discover it was little Jack.

"Jack, come here. It's all right, it's just me," I persuaded him. Slowly Jack came up from under the covers. "That a boy. Jack you need to find something to undo my cuffs, I need a pick." Jack took my wrist and began examining the cuff on my wrists. It was as if he knew what I was asking of him. He then jumped up onto the window ledge and disappeared from sight. I sat there for a moment or two, with my eyes transfixed on the window he had disappeared from. When he reappeared he had brought me back the best thing I could have hoped for,

"Well, it's not a pick," I said with a smile as I held the key to my chains.

After unlocking the cuffs, I began to plan my escape. I was to wait till the ship was close enough to the harbour that I could jump from the window and swim to shore. We should be arriving at port near dark, so I should be able to slip out un-noticed. I just had to hope no one would be visiting me before hand.

I began rummaging through the piles of junk that was spread throughout the room. Opening a cupboard I discovered some old clothes. Most likely belonging to a cabin boy rather than an experienced sailor, since fitted they perfectly. I removed my gown I had been wearing the night before and switched into a white shirt, black pants and boots, and a red cummerbund. I still had Sparrow's hat on, but found a piece of twine to tie my hair back. Grabbing a cutlass and tying it to my waist, I grabbed a leather sack to keep the journal dry. I then placed it inside my shirt, and then waited patiently, listening to any sign that we were drawing nearer to docking.

As we finally reached Tortuga at dusk, my heart began to pound like crazy. Carefully I pulled myself up onto the window ledge. I looked up to make sure that one the crew didn't spot me. Thankfully, no one did. They must have been to busy trying to ready the ship for docking. Summoning up all of my courage I took a deep breath and plunged into the water below me.

* * *

The water was colder than I had expected. All the air that I had taken in, was forced from my body. But nonetheless I swam with all that I could, all the way to shore.

Gasping for air as I pulled myself up onto a dock, the cold March air hit me, causing me to instantly shiver. I needed to find someplace warm before I froze to death. Holding myself, I tried to keep as much heat in my body as I possibly could. I stumbled up the rocky streets bumping into people. I placed Jack inside my shirt hoping his body would keep me warm, but he was shivering as much as I was.

The streets were full of people, mainly drunks and whores. The stench was horrid; I had to keep myself from gagging because the smell was so bad. I walked into the first tavern I could find, heat hit my face as quickly as the smell. Sweat, smoke, and rum filled the air.

"_How could anyone enjoy spending there time in here_," I thought to myself. But I decided though it was better to try and bear the smell then sit outside and freeze to death. I looked for an empty table and found one near the back. As I made my way, many drunks eyed me, doubtlessly having disgusting thoughts running through their minds. Some even had the nerve to slap my behind as I walked by, while others dropped suggestive hints of how I could pass the time with them.

Finally I had reach the table and sat down and scanned the room. Un-bathed men and women wearing way too much makeup filled the room from one end to the other. A waitress gave me an evil eye when I refused a bottle of rum. I sat there, pondering on what my next move would be. It was apparent I couldn't ask anyone to take me back to Port Royal; people would have thought I was insane. I became scared, I had no idea of what to do, and emotion was rushing over me. I missed Port Royal, I missed Lizzie, and yes, I did miss my father (even though my heart filled with anger every time I thought of him). What was I to do? I took out my mother's journal that was still safely wrapped up. Tears began to pierce the backs of my eyes, but a door being slammed open interrupted them.

"Where is she!" a voice boomed, the room fell silent. I stopped breathing, it was Blackbeard. I could feel Jack clutching my chest in fear as well, "What are you all staring at!" he snapped at the gawking public. And with that everyone resumed with their drinking. I could see him yelling at his crewmates. I had to get out of here before he spotted me.

Jack sprung from my shirt and began to move through out the tavern.

"Jack! What are you doing," I yelled in a whisper. Ducking down I followed him, trying my very hardest not to get stepped on and avoid being seen. Apparently I didn't do a very good job because before I knew it, a man had picked me up and tried to pull me in to kiss me. Struggling to break free I saw that Blackbeard had spotted me and was pointing in my direction. His crew began to make their way through the crowd towards me.

"Aww, come on lass, just one little kiss," said the very drunk man.

"Ok, close your eyes," and just as he did, I punched him as hard as I could, right square in the face. Before I knew it a fight broke out through the tavern. Chairs, tables, bottles, and drunks were being thrown through the air. I noticed Blackbeard and his men were preoccupied with the fight that had taken them by surprise. I took my leave, racing behind Jack and out the back door of the tavern. Picking up Jack I kept running. I had to find somewhere to hide.

I raced toward the harbour once again, smashing into many people along the way. I didn't care, I couldn't let Blackbeard catch me.

When I reached the docks I looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. My head was spinning, I didn't know what to do. Then I heard an oddly familiar voice,

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates *hiccup* for me! Another round mates," I circled around to find Sparrow. He was insanely drunk and was leaning on two pirates so that he could walk.

"Maybe another time Captain, for now we need to put the wind in our sails," said the stubbier of the two men. He had a grey beard and his hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

Sparrow took a few steps in front of the men and turned to face them to say, "Gentlemen, are we not pirates? We have all the time in the world, so shall we say we turn this little faction around and get us some more rum," he goes to drink rum out of the bottle he was carrying in his hand, discovering there is nothing left, "Why is the rum always gone, *hiccup*, oh!" Sparrow passed out and landed face first on the dock. Gibbs gave a small sigh followed by a shrug as he hoisted Sparrow up onto his shoulder and carried him towards the ships at the end of the wharf.

As they proceeded to walk down the docks towards the ships, my mind was racing. "_If I got onto the ship, and least I could put the waters between Blackbeard and I then try and find another way home once Sparrow's ship had docked again, but on the other hand, I had no idea what would happen if they discovered me._" I decided I would rather be anywhere else than with Blackbeard and his crew. Quietly I followed behind. They took Sparrow up onto a ship that I had heard legends of, "The Black Pearl". But how could a drunk such as him end up with a ship like that!

Silently I snuck aboard. The deck was thankfully deserted. I found my way down into the ship's storage and hid myself in a corner behind what I guessed to be rum barrels. I tried to make myself comfortable as Jack curled up onto my lap and fell asleep. I tried to find the best position as the tiredness and the coldness crept up on me. Slowly, I felt my eyes becoming heavy. I figured it must have been after midnight. I peered out a small crack in the side of the ship. The moon was shinning just like it always did,

"Happy Birthday to me," and with that I fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry that Ive been MIA...again...bit of work and internet problems kinda put a kink in putting this chapter yup. But here it is. Hope you like it!!! :)  
Oh...and Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews. Im so excited that you guys are enjoying my story. I honestly didn't think it was that good. Hopefully I can get Ch.8 up soon, but if I don't...most likely my internet is down again...**

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke later that night to a very loud crash.

"Now where the bloody hell did that last step go!" came a voice. I gasped at hearing the startling voice. "Who's there?" came the voice again,

_Oh no! What if he found me?_ I heard footsteps and saw a light heading my way. I held my breath.

"_Please don't see me, please don't see me_," I pleaded in my head. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Then they suddenly seemed to stop. I then heard the small click of the gun's safety being pulled back.

"Come out, come out where ever you are?" The footsteps began to resume their path towards me. In fear of being seen I tried to push my self back against the wall, accidentally squishing Jack's poor little tail. Jack let out a painful screech and jumped out of his hiding place.

"MONKEY!" shouted the man, followed by a gunshot. Surprised by the shot I let out a scream. I saw the shadow of the man turn towards me. He now knew where I was, and was now advancing on the barrel that concealed me. I readied myself, putting my hand on my cutlass.

"1…2…"I whispered to myself, "….3!" I jumped out from my hiding place and efficiently disarmed the man of his gun. Place the tip of the cutlass at his chest. The man raised his hands in surrender. I looked up into the man's eye, and felt my knees go weak …

"That was an fascinating trick, but what exactly are you planning to do with that," Sparrow questioned, indicating the cutlass at his chest with his right index finger.

"I haven't thought that far ahead," which was actually true, "just stay there while I think."

_(Pause)_ "Anything?"

"Shut up!" I retorted. Sparrow at that moment took a good look at me,

"You seem awfully familiar, I have been threatened by you before?" his gaze then went to my head, "Hey! That's my hat! Give it to me."

"Sorry you will just have to get it back," and that's all it took. Sparrow sly smile had appeared once again, he looked straight into my eyes. I took a deep breath in, his mystifying eyes were now transfixed into mine,

"Miss Lirette, is it? I see you have come to me for a rematch, since you are obviously upset about losing the last time, or perhaps you just couldn't resist Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh please, you cheated in a fair duel, and like I would ever fall for the likes of you Sparrow!" I replied

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow…Then why would it be, a lady such as yourself, be found on me ship?" his gaze did not stir one bit.

"I'm trying to get back home to Port Royal, and seeing how I'm in the higher position right now, you are the one who is going to do that for me." I responded, stammering on a few words.

"Really now. What makes you think that you have power over me?" That's when I hear the sound of a gun cocking behind me. I didn't even need to turn to know that there was now a gun pointed at my head. "But seriously, you need to teach me that little trick of yours." I stood there for a moment before releasing the cutlass. "Mr. Gibbs, it seems we have the need to find some accommodation for Miss. Lirette," Sparrow stated peering over my shoulder.

"Accommodation?" asked Mr. Gibbs, whom I assumed was the man standing behind me.

"Yes," he returned to look at me, "accommodation…"

"All hands on deck, come you worthless gits, get up!" Mr. Gibbs shouted as he held onto my arm, forcing me onto the deck. Sparrow trailed behind us, caressing his new found bottle of rum.

"So what exactly are you proposing to do with me?" I shouted back at Sparrow. Gibbs turned me around to face him,

"Well you see Miss. Lirette, it seems we have no room on this ship. And being gracious pirates, me crew members are going to decide amongst themselves to see who will be courteous enough to share their bunk with you."

"WHAT!?" horror struck me, he couldn't be serious! Slowly the crew of the Black Pearl began to emerge from below deck. Majority of them were still half asleep, while the others were grumbling about being so rudely awaken.

"Gentlemen," Sparrow started, "it seems that we have a stow-away on board." It seemed at that precise moment, the crew had discovered me standing beside Gibbs. And the looks that they gave me made me take a nervous gulp. As Sparrow carried on with his speech, I hastily tried to come up with a way to get myself out of this horrific predicament. "…so with out further a due I shall hand the floor over to Miss. Lirette. Have at it gentlemen." Gibbs then left me standing to watch the approaching men.

"Wait," I cried out, "can't we make a deal here. I mean really, you're a sensible pirate right?" Wow, those were two words I never expected to use together. But it bought me some time. Sparrow lifted his hand and the advancing crew froze in their spots.

"And what would you have to offer Miss. Lirette?" I had to come up with some thing quick,

"I will give you back your hat, and you can just drop me off at the nearest port. Sounds fair don't you think?" I tried nervously

"Or I could just take the hat, and throw you over board, that would be even fairer for me," he grinned as he lowered his hand, and the men began to advance on me once again. I started to back up. What was I going to do? I trip over something from not looking where I was going. I fell and landed on something hard. Then I remembered, the journal. But I couldn't give him my mother's journal. The men were starting to laugh as they neared me.

"Stop! Wait, I have another offer!" Once again Sparrow raised his hand and the men backed off. Sparrow walked over to me and kneeled down to me to face me.

"And what might that be love?"

"This," I revealed the journal. He looked at the book then look back up at me,

"A book, this is a book, you're offering me a book," he asked disapprovingly.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, and not quite to the third. This is no ordinary book, this is my mother's journal." He just looked at me confused,

"Uh, huh…sorry that's not going to cover it love," standing up and turn his back on me, "gentleman…"

_(interrupting) _"It contains the where about of the treasure of the lost city of Atlantis." Everything on deck seemed to stand still. The lonely wind was all that could be heard. Jack stood there immobilized, till he finally turned around and looked down at me,

"Now that's interesting," he murmured. I picked myself off the ground, "how did you manage to come upon a prize such as this," he asked circling around.

"I told you, it was my mother's," but Sparrow didn't seem convinced. "Why does it matter how I got it anyways, I have it and I'm trading it for safe passage to port." Sparrow seemed to be thinking it over for a moment, then smiling he replied,

"Very well love, Mr. Gibbs show Miss. Lirette to her cell," Sparrow commanded his first mate.

"Wait, you're assuming that I am to take the rest of my voyage in a cell," I yelled.

"No, I'm expecting you to take the rest of your voyage in a cell. You didn't specify on how you were going to spend your passage to port, then again you didn't even specify where you were going to dock." Taking the journal from my hands, I looked up at him vilely. The tears again were making their way to the back of my eyes. Sparrow turned to retreat to his quarters. "Welcome to the Black Pearl love."

Gibbs left me in my cell too hold back the tears that pricked my eyes. I was not about to let the crew see me cry, I had to stay strong. But I was losing that battle very slowly. Jack had found me with my head buried into my knees. I picked him up, placing him on my lap, caressing his head.

"Bloody pirate. Can't beat a girl with a sword, can't function without his bottle of rum, can't shoot a monkey without missing…" I hated him with a firey passion, and hated myself even more because I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing his. For heaven sakes, what has come over me…

* * *

I must have drifted off to sleep because when I opened my eyes, sunlight was pouring

into my cell through the many holes of the ship. "_Sparrow ends up with the best ship on the sea, and look how he treats it_" I thought to myself, "_it's a wonder this thing is even a float._"

I lay there for a few hours, just thinking to myself. Jack busied himself with his breakfast that he found crawling underneath the floorboards. I didn't see anyone for most of the morning, that was until two pirates, whose names I later found out to be Ragetti and Pintel, came flying down the steps. They were both unbelievably dirty, and reeked. It was most likely due to months (maybe years) with out a single bath. The taller of the two had a wooden eye, while the shorter had teeth so yellow that it was a surprise they he had some at all.

"'ello poppet, seems the captain wishes to 'ave a little word wit t'ou," said Pintel.

"Well if he wishes to see me he is bloody welcomed to come down here and get me himself," I retorted folding my arms and leaning back on the wall. The two pirates looked at one another before they each grabbed me by an arm. "Hey! Let me go! Stop it!" I demanded while trying to fight fighting back. Jack let out an angry screech and jumped on Ragetti knocking out his wooden eye out, causing him to stumble around trying to catching it. With Pintel pre-occupied by his friend, I took the opportune moment and seized Pintel's cutlass. He lunged at me trying to retrieve it back. Jack jumped onto his back and began pulling on Pintel's hair. Then unexpectedly, a gun shot came, and Jack fell from Pintel's shoulders and laid motionless.

"Jack!" I screamed

"Yes?" I looked up to see Sparrow standing by the stairs. Through the entire ruckus, I didn't even notice him standing there.

"Not you Sparrow," I spat. I stared at Jack's limp body, "YOU SHOT HIM!" I yelled

"Ya, so," came a calm reply from Sparrow.

"so…So….SO! You Killed Him!" I cried

"No I didn't." I looked at him as though he were an idiot. Then suddenly Jack jumped up onto my shoulder. I let out a terrified scream, scaring Jack and causing him to tumble to the floor. I was bewildered by the fact that he was alive. I looked from Jack, to Sparrow, to Pintel and Ragetti, then back to Jack who just sat there looking at me innocently.

"But…but…you shot him?" I was so confused. I tried fitting pieces together but I just made myself even more confused.

"Well," Sparrow started, breaking the silence, "if this little shing dig is over, I would like to have a little chat with you Miss." I looked up at Sparrow, who held out his arm in a gesture towards the stairs. He made his way up the steps and I slowly followed behind him.

As we walked through the hallways of the ship, I peered around every corner. The rooms were either rotten out or were full of junk. We finally reach a room that I immediately guessed it to be the captain's quarters because it was the largest room that I had seen so far on the ship. Sparrow made his way over to an antique desk, taking the open bottle of rum and sitting down in the chair behind the desk. I stood there in silence waiting for him to get on with what he wanted from me. He just sat there drinking his rum. It was beginning to seem he had forgotten that I was there. I began to become very annoyed with him.

"Well?" I asked. He looked over towards me. "What do you want, because if you don't have anything to say I will be going back to my cell." He looked at me with an arched eyebrow,

"Do you really want to go back to your cell love?"

"…No"

"Ah…didn't think so." He went back to drinking his rum. I sighed; he was getting to be beyond annoying. I studied the room. It was full of maps, tools, old bottles of rum, and the occasional piece of somewhat valuable treasure. I made my way around the room, looking at the different artifacts. One caught my eye, a map. I took a good glance at it,

"Isle de la morta," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that love," Sparrow had come up for air from his rum bottle.

"Isle de la morta, the hiding place of the Aztec gold taken by Cortez" I turned to look at Sparrow.

"You know your history. That gold is the reason your bloody monkey is still…alive?"

"_The curse is real_," I thought to myself. I moved along from the map till I found a compass. I picking it up I opened it to find the damn thing broken. Instead of pointing north like it should, it was pointing towards Sparrow. I shook my head in disbelievence in Sparrow's ability of being a pirate, and placed the compass back down on the shelf. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Sparrow was staring at me still. "What!" I exclaimed, "What is it!" Sparrow only smiled, clearly he was enjoying my anxiety.

"A little stressed are we," Sparrow toyed.

"Look Sparrow, can you please just get on with what you wanted with me?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow may I remind you. And why the rush we have all the time in the world." I had had it, the last nerve in my body broke. I couldn't stand him dancing around why he wanting me there. I strode over to him and before he knew it I had grabbed his bottle of rum and held it from his reach.

"Get it over with or I will drop it," I threatened.

"Easy now, don't do anything stupid, just hand it back over to Jacky and everything will be alright," he pleaded.

"How pathetic, it's a bloody bottle of rum!"

"Shh…she didn't mean it, really," he cooed to the bottle. I rolled my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered, "Just tell me what you want…with…me?" my eyes fell upon my mother's journal. The lock was still fastened tight around it. A smug smile spread across my face. "So having a little trouble with the lock are we?" Sparrow stood up straight, he grinned at me, as I looked smugly back at him,

"So how do I get it open?"

"Why should I tell you, you've held me at gun point, allowed me to be held at gun point, auctioned me off to your crew, caused me to sleep in a cell, and shot Jack…twice!" I reminded him.

"Your point?" I shook my head and allowed the neck of the bottle slip through my hand, as he lunged for the bottle I quickly snatched it before it hit the ground. He looked at me, "fine…I'm sorry, there you happy. Now how do I open it?"

"Uh uhh, that's not going to cut it."

"But I said I'm sorry, now you owe me something," he whinned.

"Fine," I threw him the bottle of rum that he caught and began hugging the bottle, "there now were even. So what else do you got for me?"

"How about I don't through you overboard, savvy?" he threaten.

"Think about that Sparrow _("Captain" he muttered under his breath)_, it won't do you any good. Not only am I the only one who can open it, Im the only one who can read it."

"Well what do you propose?"

"First, you will give me the room of MY choice to sleep in, while you take me to the port of MY choice, and second I keep the possession of the journal at all times, I will give you the directions from the journal and you will listen to MY instructions." I stated, "And since I will be holding the journal and giving you the directions, you will take me along with you to the treasure, where we will split it 50/50."

"Sorry love, I will not have a women aboard this ship without a dress. And seeing how there is no dress in my cabin at this time, you will have to leave that journal with me and watch me sail off in my ship to retrieve the treasure and split it 0/100."

"Fine then," I took the pistol that I had been hiding behind my back, which I took from him when I stole his rum, and pointed at my head.

"You wouldn't love?" Sparrow replied

"Why wouldn't I, I have no home to go back to, if I did I would be shipped back to England. And I would rather die than go back there." Which really was partly true, I just didn't know if I had it in me to pull the trigger, but Sparrow seemed to think that I would.

"Alright, relax love. You can keep the journal, and give the instructions as long as you sail under my command and give me back me hat; you can have your choice of accommodation, and you can come with us on the voyage. We will split the treasure 10/90, and I will then take you to your desired port." I thought it over for a moment,

"Actually I just want one article of the treasure that will be mine and only mine," I asked. In the back of my mind I remembered my mother's warning of the "power source" and figured if I could keep it for safe keeping, I wouldn't have to worry about it falling into the wrong hands. Sparrow thought about it for a moment. He walked over to his seat and began drinking his rum once again before replying,

"Deal. Mr. Gibbs!" Sparrow yelled. Mr. Gibbs quickly appeared in the room waiting for his instructions. "It seems we have a new crew member," he nodded in my direction.

"Ah sir, you know that it is frightfully bad luck to have a woman aboard," Gibbs cautioned.

"Well it is good thing that I know how to…"

"…counter act it, I figured you would Captain. What would you have me to do with her?" Sparrow shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know, what do woman do…get her to swab the decks or what not." As we were about to leave the room, Sparrow stopped us, "Miss. Lirette where would you be planning on staying during the nights." Taking a swig from his bottle.

"Why, right here Sparrow," I answered self-satisfied. Sparrow choked on his mid-swallow, Mr. Gibbs look to and from us very confused. "You are a man of your word are you not?" Sparrow looked at me spitefully, then turned into an amused smile,

"Very well love." Taking the hat from my head, I threw it to him, and made my way up onto the deck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry this is another really short chapter. But I thought a post of somesort was better then no post. Thanks again to all the reviews. They really help me to keep this story going. I will try to get Chapter 9 as soon as I can....Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 8

The afternoon sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Its warm rays were beating down on my back. The salty air blew softly across the water. The sky and sea seemed to never end; I had never seen such an amazing horizon. Then I was forcefully brought back to reality,

"Come on you, get back to work," Pintel shouted at me.

The aches in my hands had returned. They were raw from scrubbing the decks with a flimsy cloth. Blisters were beginning to form on my red palms. I sighed and continued on with my work. It seemed hopeless though, because no matter how hard I scrubbed, the filth never seemed to truly disappear. I had already filled my bucket countless number of times, and the little amount of soap that was aboard was starting to run low.

Throughout the day I watched the crew as they went about their work. Sparrow spent most of his day at the helm of the ship, once and a while peering at the broken compass. Mr. Gibbs spent most of his day breaking up Pintel and Ragetti, who spent their day bickering over stupid topics. Once in a while I saw Marty appear from below deck joined by Cotton, while the other crewmembers busied themselves with other tasks, such as raising the sails and what not. For the most part the day went smoothly, that was until a commotion broke out on deck,

"Hey give me that back!" Ragetti howled.

I turned expecting to see him and Pintel fighting once again but instead saw him chasing after Jack, who had his wooden eye clutched in his palm. Everyone on deck stopped what they were doing and began a hopeless chase after Jack. Jack seemed to be enjoying himself as he leaped up onto the bowsprit. The men tried to coax him back with compliments that they forced through gritted teeth. Even Sparrow had gotten into the mix by pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Jack. Pulling the trigger he completely missed and Jack climbed even farther out.

"Pathetic," I stated under my breath

"What, what was that," Sparrow turned towards me, followed by the rest of the crew,

"I said, how pathetic,"

"Well what do you presume that we do, Miss. Lirette," he grilled

"For starters, I wouldn't coax him down by shooting at him," I shot back. Sparrow seemed to be taken back a little. Not many would reply back to him like that, much less a woman,

"Well it makes me feel good," I heard him mutter as I walked by him. I took a piece of food that one of the men was trying to offer Jack in trade for the eye. I stood at the end of the pole, and watch Jack who was now chewing on the eye.

"Hey stop that," I heard Ragetti cry from behind. I sighed, and knelt down on one knee. I held the food out on the palm of my hand and began coaxing Jack in my softest voice,

"Here Jack, come on. Please come back, you know I won't hurt you. Come on."

At first Jack didn't seem interested, but I kept persuading him to come off his perch. Slowly but surely, he began the creep over, and jumping down onto the deck. He walked carefully over to me, seeing how there was still an angry mob behind me. He replaced the food with the eye, then returned to the pole. I stood up, quite content with my accomplishment, and turned around and walked over to where Ragetti stood silently looking at me. Actually the whole crew had gone quiet. I felt a little embarrassed from the attention I was getting, but I did my best to ignore it. I took Ragetti's hand and placed the eye in his hand.

"There you are," I said with a smile.

"Thank-you, you're an angel Mizz. Lirette," he thanked

"Don't worry about it," I replied, "and call me Lorelei, the whole Miss title drives me nuts." As I walked by Sparrow I eyed him and said,

"But for you I can make an exception" and continued over to the bucket. Sparrow just shook his head and gave a small laugh and returned to the helm. Picking up the bucket I looked around and let out a defeated sigh. The whole commotion of trying to catch Jack had caused the deck to become completely filthy again. I peered up at Jack who was contently eating his food and sarcastically grumbled, "Thanks a lot." I started from the beginning and worked late into the night.

* * *

The moon was now high above the water and the stars shone vividly. I was nearing the end of my job. My hands throbbed from pain. The skins on my palms were rubbed completely raw. There were multiple blisters on my hands. Scrubbing an oil spill, my hand slipped causing one of the blisters to rupture. I clutched my bleeding hand, and began to cry. Not because of the pain but out of sheer frustration. Then someone handed me a handkerchief. I looked up to its owner to see Sparrow looking down on me.

"Now what would I want with that," I questioned as I picked myself up of the deck.

"I don't know, maybe to wipe those tears of yours," Sparrow answered taking a swig of his rum.

"What tears?" I quickly wiped my face and turned away. Out of anyone in the world, I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Huh, well then how about wrapping up that hand of yours?" Sparrow offered me the cloth once again. I looked at it and took it from him gratefully. Walking over to the railings, I knotted the piece around my hand.

"Thank-you," I said softly, Sparrow just shrugged and walked over to the railing, sipping on his bottle. We stood in silence just watching the calm sea before us. The only light was from the moon shining off the water.

"So where are we off to?" Sparrow asked breaking the silence; I looked up at him slightly confused, "The journal," he continued.

"Oh, um…" I took the journal from my shirt and unlocked it. Opening the journal to where I had first found any clue as to a heading for the lost city:

'_the strongest men that Earth has bred, the strongest men against the strongest enemies, a savage mountain-dwelling tribe whom they utterly destroyed,_'

"Well what ever that means," I mumbled. I looked at Sparrow whose gaze had returned to the sea, he didn't say anything, just took another swig of rum. I studied the text once again.

"Island of the Cyclops," I heard Sparrow slur.

"Island of the Cyclops? You can't honestly be serious?" Sparrow turned to face me, "Those are just fairy tale creature, they're not real."

"Real or not, that is what the book says, and that is where are heading will be," he replied.

"And how do you expect to find it?" I enquired. He revealed the broken compass that I had examined in his quarters, "That? You're going to use that broken piece of equipment?" I asked doubtfully, "It doesn't even point north."

"Aye, but we're not trying to find north are we love?" He responded with a mischievous smile. And with that he took his leave. I just stood there as he walked away.

"_What was that all abou_t," I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So sorry that Ive been MIA. Ive been soooo busy at work that Im just way to tired at night to get another chapter posted. But everyone keeps asking where Ive gone, so I have forced myself through my sleepiness to get another Chapter up. If I do go MIA again I give you guys total permission bug the heck out of me to get another chapter up :). But I will try my best to get another chapter up by the end of the week. (granted that my internet doesn't decide to randomly not work, like it seems to do majority of the time)**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter.....**

* * *

Chapter 9

That night I had the best sleep since being taken away from Port Royal. Sparrow had left me his quarters, just as he had promised.

I awoke at dawn; the sun was just beginning to rise. I decided to head up to the deck and greet the rising sun. The deck was moist from the morning dew and the stars were fading from the sky. A thin cover of fog lined the top of the water. The morning had seemed to be absolutely faultless.

"Mornin' lass, early riser I see," I swiveled to find Mr. Gibbs sitting by the helm sewing a hole in an old sail. I gave a small nod,

"Since I was a little girl." I replied walking up onto the quarterdeck, "I'm surprised that you're even awake at this hour."

"Aye, well I be the only one. The Pearl may have the finest crew on the sea, but they be the laziest. Ne'er before noon for the most of them." He gave a small chuckle. I smiled back. Leaning on the railing I twisted my hair into a low braid knotting it at quarter of the way, leaving the rest to hang freely.

The sun began to peak through the mist, touching everything with light and warmth. I gazed out onto the horizon; there was nothing but me and the ocean…and…no, no. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I could have sworn I had just seen a ship. I stood up straight to stare out, scanning the horizon. Mr. Gibbs even looked up from his sewing to find me tense,

"What troubles you?"

I pointed out where I believed to have seen the ship,

"There is something out there," I said. He stopped what he was doing and, he too, began scanning the horizon. Everything seemed to stand still for a moment, there was no sound, except for our shallow breathing, the lapping of the waves against the ship, and…a whistling?

"Hit the deck!" Gibbs cried as he grabbed my arm pulling me down. A cannon ball came whizzing by taking a chunk out of the mast. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Gibbs bellowed running off to wake the sleeping crew. I circled around to face my biggest fear,

"The Queen Anne's Revenge!" Another cannon ball came flying past taking out another piece of the ship. The crew was now scurrying around deck trying to retaliate.

"Who the bloody hell is blowing holes in my ship!" Sparrow had now appeared from below and was racing up to the helm. "Mr. Gibbs who the bloody hell is that?" he questioned raising his telescope to his eye.

"Well, uh….it's" Gibbs stammered as he sprinted up to Sparrow's side. "I don't know Captain." Sparrow looked at Gibbs over his shoulder whom was at complete loss of words.

"It's Blackbeard," I said quietly. Both men turned, realizing I was still standing by the railing,

"What be that girl," Gibbs questioned

"Captain Edward Blackbeard of the Queen Anne's Revenge," I turned to face the two stunned men,

"Ol' Teachie?" Sparrow asked, "What the blazes is he doing here, these aren't his waters?" He raised the telescope to his eye again peering out to the attacking ship.

"What be your orders Captain, shall we coax a little wind from these sails," Gibbs suggested.

"No," Sparrow lowered his telescope, "send up a white flag. The Pearl may be the fastest ship on the sea, but those cannons are long-range canons. We will not be able to escape quick enough without becoming sitting ducks," they turned to leave when I burst out saying,

"No! You can't!" the thought of Blackbeard finding me on the ship was too much to bear.

"Can't, what do you mean can't? I'm the Captain of this ship I can do what I please," he turned around and quickly saw the terror in my face, "You know something."

"I…I…" another cannon came screaming towards the ship taking out part of the Gaff. I looked up to see the falling debris come cascading down onto the deck. Sparrow grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me shake that woke me from my terrified state.

"What did you do?" he looked straight down onto me. I looked up into his eyes. They were no longer playful, and cunning, they were now serious and almost cold.

"The journal," I spluttered out, he raised an eyebrow, "I took it from him, it was lying beside the bed he had me chained to."

"You did what!" he bellowed at me, most of it being drown out by a retaliating fire of the Pearl, "Do you realize what you have done?" Anger started to build up inside of me, how could he criticize me of taking my mother's journal as being wrong,

"It doesn't belong to him, it belongs to me. It was a part of my mother!" I yelled shaking his hands off me.

"Try bloody explaining that to him! He's not going to care whether or not that blasted book was her's or not. He obviously knows what that journal contains, and he wants it back," he snapped at me.

"Uh, Captain?" Mr. Gibbs tried to intervene

"Well I'm not giving it back, it's the only piece I have of my mother," I retorted

"Captain?"

"Well I'm not going to allow my ship to be blown to smithereens!" he roared

"Captain!"

"WHAT!" Sparrow and I snapped simultaneously at Gibbs. Taken back we crossed our arms, and both glared at one another.

"What be your orders?" The Queen Anne's Revenge was now a few hundred yards away. We stood there locked in a glare, until I reluctantly back down. I uncrossed my arms and looked at Sparrow begging him to help me. Sparrow's face soften and gave a small sigh,

"Mr. Gibbs raise the flag," I tried to interject, but Sparrow raised his hand silencing me, "you lass, find yourself a place to hide. And keep that journal close to you no matter what!" I couldn't hold back the urge; I sprung forward and hugged him,

"Thank-you," I whispered. I ran off to find a place to hide, but before I did, I could have sworn I heard him reply a small "your welcome".

I didn't have much choice in where to hide, time was running out fast. The Queen Anne was preparing to board. I choose to conceal myself under the sail Gibbs had been repairing and hide behind the rum barrels near the bottom of the stairs. Settling down in my hiding spot, I placed my hand upon an object. It was an old book. It looked almost identical to my mother's. Then I got an idea. I took the lock from my mother's journal and placed it on the old book that I found. I hid my mother's journal inside my shirt, and placed the fake in the back of my cummerbund.

I couldn't see anything that was going on, but I could hear just fine. I could hear the crew of The Queen shouting out for boarding, I heard the ramp slam down onto the Pearl's deck, and I heard a small fight breakout, then nothing. I tried slow my breathing, but try as I might, my heart was beating too fast. Then through the silence came the sound of footsteps, they walked over in my direction stopping short of a few feet. There was silence again until a startling greeting broke it,

"Teach, what the bloody hell are you doing in my waters!" I could hear Sparrow joke,

"As far I knew, the waters are free to any man who sails the ocean," Blackbeard greeted back. The two men walked over to each other giving one another a welcoming pat on the back.

"So what brings you from the cool English channels, to the warm Caribbean currents? Just couldn't resist mate?" Blackbeard gave a small chuckle that sent chills down my spine,

"No, more like a personal investment," he answered

"Huh, well it seems your 'personal investment' has been reprimanding my ship. Not a nice way to greet an old friend now is it?"

"Yes, well it seems that you have a stow away on board. A girl to be exact. Doesn't look a day over nineteen. She has something of mine and I would like it back," Blackbeard's voice was already beginning to lose its jovialness and became more serious,

"A girl you say, huh. Nope, there be nothing of that sort, except maybe that first mate of yours over there," Sparrow answered nodding towards a pirate named Booth. His attempts to keep the conversation bright, didn't work,

"Don't play games with me Jack…"

"Captain! Why is that so bloody hard to remember around here?" he muttered. I rolled my eyes under the sail, and continued to listen to the conversation. Blackbeard forced a curt smile,

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I have sailed across the ocean day and night trying to find your ship. I know she is here, I saw her myself sneak up on board while your men were carrying you. She has the journal, and I want it back. Now I will ask you one more time, where is she?" Blackbeard's voice was deepening; he had had enough of Sparrow's games. Unfortunately, Sparrow didn't seem to realize it,

"Well you see mate, even if your bonny lass was on my ship we would have dropped her off on some island. There will be no woman on my ship unless she is wearing a dress, and because she was dressed like a cabin boy, and I have no dress on me ship, we would have dropped her off by now," Jack replied. There was a small silence,

"I never said she was dressed like a cabin boy Jack," Blackbeard replied coldly and before I knew it a pair of hands pulled me from my hiding spot. I tried to fight back but instead I was forced to my knees. Grabbing me by the back of my head I was forced to look up at Blackbeard who was smiling evilly at me. He turned towards Sparrow, who was standing to the left of us, "Jack, cat got your tongue?" All Sparrow did was give a sheepish smile,

"What the hell do you want with me?" I yelled at Blackbeard.

"You know exactly want I want. Now be a good lass and hand it over," he walked over to me,

"Never," I growled in a low voice. Blackbeard just laughed,

"Actually lass, that wasn't an option," he gave a small nod, and the man who had been holding me, named Sealegs, took the fake journal from the back of my cummerbund and handed it over to Blackbeard. Holding it in his hands he examined the fake, and bought it as the real thing. He gave another curt smile as he commanded, "Throw her over."

"No!" I cried as he walked back to his ship.

The crew of the Pearl and the crew of the Queen Anne broke out into another fight. Sealegs picked me up and dragged me towards the railing. I fought back as hard as I could, eventually hitting him square in the stomach. Doubling over he let go of me for an instance. I tried to run away back someone hit me over the head knocking me out cold.

Picking up my limp body, Booth threw me off the Pearl, sending me plunging into the waters below. Sparrow how had been watching the entire thing, dove in after me before I could sink to the bottom of the sea. He brought me back to the surface, but I still remained unconscious as the two ships drifted away from Sparrow and I. As we drifted through the waters a small island came into view. Pulling me through the water, Sparrow dragged me up onto the beach where he collapsed from exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Well Im going to be back at work full tilt this week, so I figured I should get something up tonight. So here is Chapter 10. And don't worry. I know the whole stuck on the island is overused, but don't fret! I have a plan! It will all work out.... Also I know this one is quite short, but I promise that Chapter 11 will have some length to it**

* * *

Chapter 10

When I awoke, I couldn't remember anything that had happened.

"_Why I am lying on a beach,"_ I questioned myself. Then it hit me, literally. My head began to pound and the memory of being hit over the head came flooding back.

"Bloody pirates," I groaned as I clutched the back of my head while I tried to sit up. My hand revealed a small amount of dried blood. I peered out to the ocean; the two ships had now disappeared into the horizon. To look at the glass half full in this situation, Blackbeard would mostly likely be miles away. Then I remembered, the journal. I quickly searched for it and found it still safely tucked into my shirt. I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Rum…" came a small drunken mumble. I glanced down to find Sparrow coming out of his unconscious state.

"There is no bloody rum," I answered turning my attention back to the sea.

"What!" his eyes flipped open, "Why the bloody hell not!" he inquired sitting straight up. He gazed around at our current surroundings. "Oh," apparently he too had forgotten what had transpired. He peered out to the ocean,

"So they stuck to the code," he whispered making the motion of taking a swig of rum, realizing that he wasn't holding anything.

"Pirates: lying, cheating, and plundering. But when it comes to the code they stick to it. Why is that?"

"Like hell if I know," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'm not going to sit here stuck on this island." I stood up, too quickly apparently too quickly. My head pounded as my knees gave out and I began to fall back down to the sand,

"Easy there love," Sparrow said catching me from my lapse, "you've got a bit of a nasty there."

"I don't need your help," I snapped pushing him off me.

"Right, well next time I just let you swim yourself to shore," he countered allowing me to slip down onto my knees into the sand. He walked up towards the trees boarder lining the beach. "Well are you coming or not," he asked looking over his shoulder. I tried to get up but my legs gave out from underneath me,

"I can't," I whispered shamefully. Sparrow turned around and walked back over to me. Taking my right arm he crossed it over his shoulder allowing me to put most of my weight on him. Together we walked into the unknown forest.

* * *

I walked silently with him up a beaten path made by some animal of the forest. I did not know where we were going, but I kept quiet for fear that I had made him angry with me. I felt a tinge of guilt of how I had acted on the beach. Pirate or not he did save my life, and he did try to save me from the wrath of Blackbeard. I tried to come up with an apology, but when I did come up with the words to say, a sickening roar interrupted me. The sudden outburst shook the silent forest causing the birds to flee fearfully from their nests. Sparrow and I stopped immediately.

"What was that?" I asked

"Shh…" he replied silencing me, "what do you hear."

I strained to hear even a pin drop, but nothing,

"Nothing," I answered

"Exactly, the quiet before the storm," he muttered. Just then the sickening roar came from close behind us. We both turned to look up at a…a….

"Cyclops!" I yelled completely stunned. The enormous fifteen foot tall giant took an earth-shaking step towards Sparrow and I, causing us to lose our balance. The Cyclops broke into a run in our direction. Sparrow jumped to his feet with the best of his ability and drew out his cutlass. He tried to lunge at the oncoming beast but was beaten away by a wooden club the monster was carrying. The Cyclops ran straight at me swooping me up in his free hand, I let out a terrified scream. The beast shook me trying to quiet my fitful shrills. Sparrow had regained his breath and charged at the Cyclops once more. Again the creature turned a swung at Sparrow, hitting square in the chest sending him flying into a tree rendering him unconscious.

"NO!" I cried as I was carried off into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: Here it is...FINALLY!! Chapter 11. I have been having some serious writer's block. I have the next two chapters written up, but Im drawing a blank after them. Hopefully I can come up with something soon....I really do. Anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Cyclops proceeded quickly through the forest, uprooting the small trees in his path. We came upon rocky terrain that ascended up to a cave. The cave was dark and damp, and reeked of mould and decay. The beast carried me through a series of tunnels until we reached a large hollow room. There was a large fire burning in the middle of the room, casting a light upon the countless bones of the Cyclops's past dinners.

Once I was dropped to the ground I quickly raced back towards the entrance only to be stopped by a forceful blow from behind. I fell to the ground onto my stomach. Looking up, the Cyclops stood over top of me and made a piercing roar. He then continued with a satisfied snort from the victory of making his point across to me, I was to be going nowhere. He picked me up and he threw me over to a far corner before he went back to his fire. I scanned the room, there was only one way out and he had made it clear I wasn't going anywhere near there.

Time passed slowly, every minute was painful. I even had the thought of jumping into the fire so that I could just get my impending death over with. I watched the Cyclops from my little corner. He was sitting by the fire wildling some sort of figure out of a block of wood. I folded my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. It was a comfort thing I did when I was truly scared. Not the kind of scared one gets from finding a spider in their covers or hears a shocking boom of thunder. No, it was the scare one feels when they are faced with inevitable death.

I started to hum a tune my father had taught me and began to think back on happier memories. I remembered the time when Lizzie and I got in the worst trouble with our fathers. We had shown up late for a formal occasion completely dressed in mud from tumbling around on the ground beating up a local boy who had made fun of my mother. I remembered the first time I held the victorious sword at my brother's throat after beating him the first time in my life. I remembered the first time I laid eyes on the crystal blues waters and the white beaches of the Caribbean. The happy memories flooded into my head and I continued to hum the serenading tune, and then…*snore*…

"_What was that?"_

My eyes flew open, and couldn't believe what was happening. The Cyclops was drifting off to sleep. I stopped humming my little song and the beast turned towards me and let out an annoyed grunt. I hummed the tune once more and the beast began to nod off once again. I kept singing until finally he collapsed into a state of deep sleep. When I was completely sure the beast was asleep, I slowly pulled myself onto my feet. Tip toeing as quiet as a mouse, I started to inch my way towards the exit. Just as I was passing the sleeping beast I accidentally lost my footing on some slimy mildew and tripped over a rock. I froze, fearing I had woken the sleeping giant but all he did was let out a lazy grunt and continue his sleep. Letting out a sigh of relief I once again pushed myself back up and worked my way towards the entrance. But just as I neared the finish line my attention was momentarily interrupt by something in my peripheral vision.

A stone, incased in the arms of a skeleton, was covered in the same markings as the ones on the lock of my mother's journal. A part of me pleaded for me to just get out of the cave unscathed, but a word I had become familiar with had caught my eye, Atlantis. Quietly I crept over to the skeleton. It wore strange tribal clothing, and a large headdress. I assumed it was a villager of the island from long ago who had his fate in the hands of the Cyclops. I tried my best the read the stone, but the lack of light and years of erosion made it hard to make out much. Mostly I could make out it spoke of a city, engulf by the seas after enraging the goddess Calypso. There was a small drawing of three isles, with a star rising over one of the passageway. I took out my mother's journal and began sketching the drawing on a corner of a page. Underneath the drawing was a phrase of some sort. I tried my best to copy the lettering, but the fire proved to be of no help in the lighting. I then took the stone and tried to turn it so it faced the light more. This was my mistake. As I turned the stone, the skeleton that was holding it then crumpled to pieces, and the large headdress fell off rolling towards the fire. My eyes followed the crown that rolled towards the Cyclopes. My eyes then followed their way up the body of the beast to one menacing eye that bore back at me.

The Cyclops let out a petrifying roar, and started to crawl his way towards me. Frantically feeling around for something that I could use for defense, I discovered an old rusty cutlass. Gripping it I plunged the blade into the beasts eye causing to cry out in pain. I took my opportune moment and ran towards the exit. Somehow my feet had remembered series of tunnels and they carried me all the way until I finally reached the outside and was greeted by the blinding light of the sun.

I stood at the entrance, trying to catch my breath. My knees shook uncontrollably, and my heart pounded in my chest. Just as I began to regain my composure, I heard an angry cry from behind me. Turning abruptly around I came back to reality. I knew the Cyclops would be looking for me and so I quickly dashed down the same trial that the beast had taken me, which was easy to follow by the snapped trees. I didn't stop running for anything that was until I heard voices coming from farther down the path. I stopped dead in my tracks a listened carefully to the approaching voices,

"…if you don't find that wrench with my journal, by Poseidon's hand I swear it will be your heads," came a frightfully commanding voice. I took my cue and ran for a hiding spot behind a large boulder. Blackbeard must have known the code for the lock and opened the fake to realize that it wasn't my mother's journal. I pressed my back up against the rock and tried to slow my breath. The voices of Blackbeard and his crew came closer and closer with each step they took. The voices then stopped adjacent to the boulder. Foolishly I peered around the boulder catching the eyes of Sealegs. I scrambled trying to run the other way, but I recklessly I tripped over backwards into someone's chest. I tried to scream but was muffled by a hand covering my mouth.

"I will remove my hand if you promise not to scream," a familiar voice whispered into my ear. I nodded and my captor released me. I turned to look up and find Sparrow standing right behind me.

"Well go and have a look then…" bellowed Blackbeard. My head spun around toward the voice. Sparrow took me by the arm and raised a finger to his lips. I nodded my head signaling I would be quiet. Sparrow lead me from the boulder and around the pirates, crouching behind the bushes. Just then I heard a large smack come from behind us followed by,

"You bloody idiot! There is no one there!" barked one of Blackbeard's crew. I felt a wave a relief, which was interrupted by Sparrow carelessly stepping on a dry twig, causing it to let out an exposing sound.

"Buggars," Sparrow muttered as the band of pirates turned towards us.

"Well now, what to we got here?" Blackbeard said walking in front of his crew who were now snickering wickedly. Sparrow gave a quick awkward smile, but his gaze quickly made its way up over the advancing pirates. Following his gaze I looked up into a terrifying sight,

"What the bloody hell are you two looking at?" Blackbeard questioned. Turning around the crew looked straight up to, not one, but two very angry Cyclops

"Sparrow, do you have a plan B?" I inquired slowly backing up

"Well there is one highly effective plan that I has used many of times," he replied

"…and that would be?" We were frozen to the spot as we stared up at the beasts, until it released an infuriated roar,

"….RUN!" Sparrow cried turning and fleeing through the trees, failing his arms as he ran.

"That's your brilliant idea!" I cried running after him leaving Blackbeard and his men to fend themselves against one of the beasts while the other one pursued Sparrow and I.

Running I fast I as could I soon past by Sparrow and kept running. He did his best to keep up behind me; the years of rum didn't serve his fitness very well. Knocking down anything that got in his path, the Cyclops pursued us through the forest. Just then the Earth seemed to suddenly disappear in front of me, and I stopped abruptly before I flew off the edge of the cliff. Unfortunately Sparrow hadn't been looking were he was going and smacked right into me sending us both tumbling down the mountainside. Landing on top of Sparrow in a very awkward position, my fall was softened,

"Now this is not the time nor the place love," Sparrow teased, which was followed by a disgusted "bleh" from me. From a top of the mountain the Cyclops bawled a fuming cry and began his pursuit down the mountain.

"Oh come on," I yell grabbing Sparrow's arm dragging him through the forest down a path I hoped that would lead to the beach. Just then three familiar pirates came stumbling out onto the path,

"Mr. Gibbs," shouted Sparrow as we ran by Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti, "it seems we have a great need to get off this island as of this instance!" The three men turned to find the perusing beast,

"AYE CAPTAIN," yelled Gibbs, "you two prepare the boat!" he ordered. Pintel and Ragetti hastily speed past us towards the beach. How they could run that fast I will never know. Nearing the beach I could hear the waves, and then the rumbling footsteps of our chaser. I dared to look back and find it advancing on us quickly. All of us piled into the longboat barely escaping the clutches of the Cyclops. It stopped dead at the water, I realized that it couldn't swim. In its frustration, it started throwing large rocks at us and throwing a terrible fit that reminded me of a bratty child. A wave of relief washed over me as we made our way to the Pearl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I would personally like to thank Pirate-on-fleet-street, for constantly kicking me in the butt to put up a new chapter... lol. I know Im horrible to putting up new chapters, but Im not joking when I say work has been hectic. Currently my home province is in serious trouble with the wild life fire situation, and my job has me deeply involved in it. So here is a new chapter to hold you guys over, but I probably won't have another one up for a while. Well at least a couple of weeks. I honestly haven't forgotten about this story....**

**I will try and get the next one up as soon as possible!!**

* * *

Chapter 12

As we finally reached The Black Pearl, Marty and Cotton threw down a rope ladder. Mr. Gibbs was the first to climb up and I followed behind him. Cotton offered a hand and helped me aboard the ship. Jack came dashing over and greeted me with a warm hello.

"Good to see your alright," I laughed quietly scratching his head. I looked back at the dreadful island and a shiver went down my spine just thinking of what happened to Blackbeard and his crew, but I honestly didn't care…I was free now.

Ragetti followed sparrow, who climbed aboard from behind Pintel. The two of them went to work on raising the longboat from the water.

"Mr. Gibbs, let us put some distance between us and this island," commanded Sparrow as he made his way to his quarters

"Aye, and where be our headin'?" Gibbs asked

"The hell if I should know," Sparrow said with a shrug, "Miss. Lirette!" I turned from the island and faced the awaiting crew, "…the journal?"

"Oh…uh," I took the journal that was still safely hidden inside my shirt and began flipping through, trying to find the next clue. "I don't know," I relied, still trying to find any piece of information. Parts of the script were smudged from water stains; I could barely make out most of it,

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'? What does it say?" Sparrow questioned

"I mean I don't know! I haven't had really read much more of the journal, and thanks to the great properties of water it is almost impossible to tell what is what" I retorted, "Just give me a minute…or two…or, maybe you should just try and put as much water between us and the island in any direction for right now," I trailed off trying to find where I had left off with my reading. The crew just looked to one another on what they were to do,

"Well you heard the lady, git to it men," Gibbs ordered. I walked off onto the forecastle deck and sat down leaning my back against the railing. Jack peered down from my shoulder, cocking his head almost asking the same question,

"_Where to next?"_

* * *

It was late into the night when I finally realized I was making no headway. My mother didn't seem to have much information about the next part in the journey to the lost city. She briefly spoke of a vast distance of water, a mysterious isle, and treacherous shoals. But there could be over a hundred places on the open seas that would fit this description. The only clue my mother seemed to leave was a strange note of,

'_the answer, Lorelei, lies within your name_.'"

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean!" I sighed as I began massaging the back of my neck. I racked my brain for some sort of idea of what to do. I flipped back to the strange drawing I had made in my journal and continued trying to decipher the encryption. Maybe I could find a link between the drawing and the strange clue.

"2…5…1…15, no wait, 21," I mumbled under my breath. It felt like I had been staring at the same page for so long, all the symbols were beginning to look all a like. Finally I figured the message… " '_And the isles shall be hidden in time, erased from the memories of men; only its hymn shall be known to the foolish ears that seek to tame the beauty with in._' With a frustrated growl I threw the book across the deck, I was getting no where.

I buried my head into my knees. I could hear a soft cooing coming from Jack; he was trying to hand the journal back up to me. Raising my head I let out a terrified squeal. Jack didn't look normal; he was all bones and had ripped clothing. He persisted on giving me the journal back, which I took cautiously. Leaping away I followed him with my eyes. He jumped up onto the fore boom. The sail cast a shadow over him, and he returned to his normal appearance. Dropping my gaze to the stairs I found Sparrow standing by the railing peering out over the ocean drinking his bottle of rum.

"So do we have are heading yet?" I asked between one of his sips.

"Yes and no," I answered with an annoyed sigh, "I don't understand these clues because they make no sense what…so...ever?" Sparrow turned with a cocked eyebrow. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it in the first place! '_The answer, Lorelei, lies within your name_'…Sirenum Scopuli."

"Could you please explain?"

" '_The answer, Lorelei, lies within your name,_' when I was born, the entire crew became so disoriented because of my cries. So my parents named me after the legendary siren that lead sailors into treacherous waters by the sound of hear voice. Lorelei=Siren, Siren=Sirenum Scopuli…get it?" I said with a proud voice for figuring it out. Sparrow seemed to think about it for a moment then answered,

"…No, I really don't…" I shook my head with a small smile on my face. "But I will take your word on it," he continued. Taking out his compass he flipped it open and made a small nod, "Very well then, as you were Miss Lire…

"…Lorelei, its Lorelei…" I said finishing his sentence. A slight smile grew at the corner of his mouth,

"I really do loath being called Miss. Lirette," I said to him

"Very well, Lorelei," he turned to leave for the helm.

"And," he remained in his spot with his back to me, "thank-you…you know, for the whole Blackbeard thing, and all…I really didn't mean to snap at you on the beach," I said looking at him. He stood there for a moment, his hand placed on the railing,

" 'Tis nothing love," was all he said before he returned to the helm.

Over the next few days we sailed over the open waters drawing closer to our destination of Sirenum Scopuli. The days seemed to drag on as Sparrow, his crew and I kept our eyes peeled for any signs of the mysterious isles. But nothing but open water appeared before us. I spent my nights pouring over the journal making no headway on it, and my days scrubbing the decks.

On a high note, my days on the Pearl did seem to brighten. The blisters on my palms had now hardened and I barely noticed the pain of the constant rubbing of the thin cloth against the grime of the ship.

Every morning I would wake to find Gibbs as the only other conscious one. He would teach me small lessons during those early hours such as fixing a sail and tying different knots. Before meals, I often helped Marty peel the potatoes. He would often tell me of secrets of the crew of the Pearl. Being the size that he was, snooping was not a difficult obstacle for him. Ragetti was now exceptionally polite to me now, mostly because I was the only one who could get his eye back from Jack with the most ease. I started to enjoy listening in on his and Pintel's conversations; they were always amusing and made the days go by a little smoother. And last but not least, my quarrels with Sparrow had now lessened due to the fact he spent his days either passed out in a hammock below deck or at the helm driving the ship onward, once in while peering at the compass.

One day while I was cleaning the stairs to the quarterdeck a commotion broke out on the deck. Once again Ragetti and Pintel had been fighting over absolute nothingness and Pintel struck Ragetti over the head knocking his eye out of his head. Seeing an opportunity, Jack quickly jumped onto the rolling wooden eye and the chase began. The dirt and grime of the crew quickly spread over the surface that I had work so hard on and could finally somewhat declared clean. Frustrated I threw my cloth down into the bucket of water and plopped myself down on the top stair. I rested my head in my hands and glared out at Jack who was now taunting the crew with the eye; holding it out over them, dropping it and then catching it before the crew managed to catch it. I let out a defeated sigh and shook my head, "…monkey…"

"I don't see why you're so upset, it was bound to become dirty again," I turned to find Sparrow staring at the compass.

"Then why have me clean it in the first place?"

"I don't know…just to piss you off," he lifted his gaze towards me,

"Wouldn't surprise me," I grumbled. He let out a small chuckle and returned to his compass, "Why do you keep looking at that compass, it doesn't work."

"It's only broken to those who don't know how to use it, just like everything else in this world," he replied. I stood up and walked over towards the helm,

"This life suits you," I said as I studied the helm

"Yeah," he gave a small laugh, "I wasn't bred for the dry land." He turned his gaze from the waters, "and you? Is it the shore or the seas?"

"Hmm," I sighed as I softly touched the smooth wooden handle, "I have always loved the sea, ever since I was born I have dreamed of a life on it." I looked up at Sparrow, who was now eyeing me from the corner, "but it wasn't meant to be." I recoiled my hand and walked over to the railing and peered out over the blue-green sea. The light of the sun danced off the waves. I lightly pushed my hair back that had fallen across my face from the gently breeze that blew through the sails.

"I have responsibilities back home," I said quietly. I looked back over my shoulder, Sparrow turned and walked over to the railing and leaned against it looking out over the waves.

"You really have to give up your love for all that?" he asked

"Yes," I answer curtly, I could feel sadness welling up inside. Then I felt a hand on mine. I looked up into Sparrow's eyes. He began to lead me back over to the helm,

"Go on." Slowly but surely I took my stance behind the helm. Sparrow stood right behind me. "You know I've travelled the world, seen things no other man has seen. But nothing, nothing compares to the sea," he said. And he was right, the moment with taking the handles I felt everything rush out from with in me, and for once in my life I finally seemed to know what freedom tasted like.

"And is this what you have always wanted?" I inquired as I looked up at him.

"Not really...when i was young I always dreamed I would fight in the royal navy. But as I got older, life began to changed, realities set in." We stood there for a moment in silence, just the breeze and the murmur of the crew's conversation could be heard.

"You keep surprising me Sparrow," I said breaking the silence, "and really, you're not so bad, for a pirate," I teased.

"I knew you would come to my side," he teased. I rolled my eyes sarcastically and jokingly punched him in the shoulder. Then something drew my focus away. Moving away from Sparrow I stared out to the sea; I felt the blood drain from my face,

"You look like you seen a ghost," said Sparrow as he turned around. There trailing behind us was a ship, gaining rapidly on us. Everyone had been too foolish to notice our pursuers. Raising the telescope to his eye, the color also drained from Sparrow's face.

"Its Blackbeard isn't it! He coming for me…" I was in complete fear,

"No," Sparrow muttered correcting me, "worse." He handed me the telescope as he ran down to the deck yelling and cursing at his crew as to why they had failed to notice the approaching ship. I turned back to the ocean and took my own glance through the telescope. The ship was flying very recognizable colours, The Royal Navy. Behind me I could hear the men shouting and scurrying around the deck trying to hoist the sails to flee from the advancing Naval ship. But ironically my heart didn't sink when I realized what ship it was. On the contrary my heart lifted.

"STOP, STOP…you don't understand!" I shouted. I ran down the steps to the lower deck demanding the crew to stop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I would just like to apologize for my absent. I was EXTREMELY busy with the forest fire situation this summer, and have had majority of my time recently eaten up by school. Thank to the readers that threatened me with a "butt kicking" if I didn't write soon ;). It helped me to remember I do have readers out there that I have left hanging. I hope to find some time soon to sit down and finish this story. But just as an FYI I do have A LOT on my plate right now, but I will do my best. I am 3/4 of the way with this story and I hope to finish it soon. I hope this chapter was worth the wait :-)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13

"Stop, STOP, she says…you don't understand, she says," Sparrow said mocking me in a girlish voice, "remind me to never bloody listen to you ever again!"

"Put a cork in it would ya! I said everything would be ok and it will," I replied back. I scanned the deck of the Pearl, now occupied mostly by Naval Officers, for a familiar face to peak out at me. I strained to see through the sea of men but found my restricting shackles limiting my vision.

Footsteps began to make their way down the ramp from the Golden Victory to the Black Pearl. A short, stout man who look to be in his middle 40's appeared at the end of the ramp. He must have been of high importance, or at least believed he was. As he walked across the deck, he held his nose high in the air, did not look at anyone in the eye, and made a snobbish *cough* to call attention to the two crews. Taking out a parchment from his left pocket he began to recite,

"Under the jurisdiction of the high lady you are all to be arrested and tried for your crimes against the crown…"

"Wonderful, now I and me crew are faced with the hangman's noose because once again the infinite Jack Sparrow did not rely on his own judgment but on the judgment of a crazed woman," Sparrow complained to himself as if I were not standing there beside him,

"Oh go suck a bottle of rum," I retorted back

"Both of you," said our captor, "knock it off!" giving us a warning nudge with the but of his rifle

"Well he started it," I mumbled under my breath. Sparrow proceeded with sticking his tongue out at me,

"You are such a child someti…" I felt the butt of the gun come down square in my shoulder blades causing pain to shoot out through my nerves,

"I told you to can it," the officer commanded

"What seems to be the problem hear Kingsley?" came warming voice from the horde of Naval Officers and crewmembers of the Pearl.

"It seems we have a couple of trouble makers here Captain," officer Kingsley answered back,

"Well now who could be making…all…the…" the face that I had been seeking appeared before us. The Captain of the Golden Victory took a double take at the sight of me, "Lor-Lorelei?"

"…Caleb!" a huge smile spread across my face as I looked up at my brother. I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life to see him.

"Lorelei, is it really you?" After blinking a few times, Caleb found his voice again. He looked up at Kingsley, "Well why is she still shackled like a criminal, release her right now!" Caleb demanded. Kingsley swiftly leant down and unlocked my shackles. Rising from the ground I ran to my brother and threw my arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around my waist he picked me up and began to swing me around like he once did when I was a small girl. When he put my feet back on the deck, I looked up at him with such admiration. I hadn't seen him for over eight years now. The last time I saw him I was eleven. When Caleb was seventeen and I was nine, he became an officer in the Royal Navy. At first it was great. I would brag about how my big brother was a Naval officer at an attempt to make my peers jealous. He was first stationed in England, so I often would visit him with my father during his business meetings. Then shortly afterwards, Caleb was ordered to join a fleet of ships that were to explore the waters of the new world. He would often write to me, but it wasn't the same without seeing his face. He would write of stories of the new lands and people he had met. He told me of the exotic foods, and the new discoveries of plant and animal species. My favorite letter that we had received was the notice that Caleb had been promoted to Captain. I can remember reading the letter with my father of how Caleb had courageously rescued the men of the Gabriel. The captain at the time had forced the crew to sail through a hurricane against their will. After the ship had been capsized by an enormous wave, Caleb fought through the ship saving the lives of the trapped sailors.

Studying his face I discovered how handsome he had become. He was clearly taller than me, clearing me by a good few inches. His tanned skin had bee naturally kissed by the Caribbean sun. He had the same golden hair that my father once possessed when he was a young lad. It would be impossible to tell that we were siblings except for our eyes. We both had the same blue eyes that shone like the ocean on a clear summer day. Underneath his broad rimmed hat I noticed how his faced had changed from a young boy to an honorable man. He leant down and gave me a small kiss on the forehead,

"Where on earth have you been? I have been worried sick about you. Do you realize the entire Naval fleet is out searching for you night and day?" he looked down at me searching me for one possible answer to my disappearance,

"Well, its kind of a long story…" I started off trying to think of I was going to tell him of everything that I had gone through, especially about our mother's journal.

"How about you tell me during dinner tonight," he eyed me up and down, "possibly after you have had a nice warm bath and a clean dress to change into." The thought of a nice hot bath appealed to me completely. My thoughts of the sweet oils and colourful bubbles were rudely interrupted by an annoyed cough. Caleb and I turned our heads and looked down at Sparrow,

"Well this is all peachy, but would mind taking these shackles off, there starting to be a bit of an annoyance," Sparrow interjected

"Now who might you be sailor?" Caleb inquired releasing me from his grasp. Kingsley took Sparrow by the arm and lifted him to his feet,

"This is Captain Sparrow, Caleb. He has taken it upon himself to escort me back to Port Royal." I replied walking over and taking my place beside him.

"Well aren't you heading in the wrong direction to be heading towards that particular port?"

"Yes, you see…" Sparrow tried to work a lie out,

"What he means is, is that we had an agreement. When he found me, he was on his way to a new trading post, and said he would gladly return me safe and sound as soon as he was finished," I attempted. Sparrow looked down at me with a cocked eyebrow,

"Is this true?" Caleb asked Sparrow, I really wasn't any good at lying. I looked back at Sparrow and shot him a "say yes" look,

"Ev'ry word," Sparrow answered. I sighed a small relief; I wasn't quite sure how Caleb would take the fact that my intention was to further my distance from Port Royal when I stowed away on the Pearl,

"Well, I give you my deepest thank-you on behalf of everyone who was concerned for Lorelei's safety. Kinglsey," Caleb gave a slight nod and the officer released the shackles from Sparrows wrists. The other officers followed suit releasing the entire crew of the Pearl. "Now Lorelei if you will accompany me back to the Victory, we shall ready for the ship to set sail back to Port Royal in a few hours."

"Very well," taking his arm, Caleb led me back to the Golden Victory.

* * *

"I think I'm in heaven," I thought to myself as I allowed my body to be engulfed by sweet, welcoming water. The lavender incense filled the room with a pleasant aroma, and the lighted candles gave a warming aurora. My boyish clothes were strewn across the floor, and my mother's journal lay on a chair with an indigo dress arranged neatly on the back of it. My body ached as the warm water massaged my sore muscles.

Catching a glimpse of myself in a near-by mirror, I observed the vast amount of dirt that had accumulated over the past months. My hair, now ratty, and dull, fell in loose strands across my sweat stained forehead. Untying my braid, I reached for the soap and began to wash myself.

"From the looks of it, it was no wonder the Navy thought I was a pirate." I said to Jack who was comfortably snuggled into a fluffy pillow. After scrubbing the remaining dirt from my body I allowed myself to soak in the oil scented water. I had forgotten the pleasures of being part of a noble society. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a complete stage of relaxation. Strangely enough though, the shiver had returned and ran up my spine. Opening my eyes I found myself looking at Sparrow. Letting out a shriek, I pulled majority of the bubbles towards my chest in attempts to cover my body,

"What the bloody hell? Do you mind," I snapped.

"Not really," he replied calmly.

"Well I do! Now get out," I cried. "_Who does he think he is_," I thought to myself,

"Of course, but I just have a quick question to ask you," he stated taking a few steps towards the bath.

"Well it can wait until I'm finished, now leave or I will scream so loud that an officer will come barging in here and put you in a holding cell," I warned.

"Relax love, I just wanted to know why you stood up for me crew and I," he kneeled down beside me,

"You couldn't wait till I was done to ask me that?"

"Probably could 'ave, but I found these circumstances more favourable," he answered, lowering his eyes with an immediate reaction of me pulling more bubbles towards myself. He gave me a furtive smile, "so…?"

"Well if you think that it is so crucial to know that you had to interrupt my bath," I started, "…it was because I was afraid of the shame that would be brought upon my family if they knew that I intentionally allowed for more distance to be put between Port Royal and I, especially with a pirate."

"Is that all?" He asked curiously,

"Yes it is," _why else would have I_?

"Hmm, just thought there might have been another reason," he answered. His voice seemed to give a slight hint of dissatisfaction. "Well then, I shall leave you to your bath." Getting up and heading for the door, "You might want to add a few more bubbles there love," he said over his shoulder.

"Pirates," I mumbled.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Ok, so here is a new chapter. I found some time today and decided to post it while I could. I don't know when I will have the next chapter up, but I will do my best to have it up....sometime this year :). Just kidding, hopefully it will be up within the next few weeks, in which I FINALLY have some time off from school. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I kinda skimmed over it so Im sure there are a few slip ups

* * *

Chapter 14

Once I had finished my bath, I neatly combed out my hair after sparely rubbing some oil throughout it. I left it to dry freely, allowing it to curl softly into subtle waves. Gazing at myself in the mirror I felt like I was looking at a stranger from long ago. It didn't seem to be me staring back from the reflection. Clutching my mother's journal, I walked out on the deck of the Golden Victory; the sun was now setting in the distance. Beside us, sailed the Pearl quietly. Some of the Naval officers remained on board, haggling with some of crewmembers of the Pearl. Resting on the port side rail I gazed out over the waters. My heart felt heavy knowing that at any moment Caleb would have the ship set sail back to Port Royal.

"Now that dress does not flatter you at all." Sparrow teased from behind me. Circling around I shot him with a smug smile,

"Would you rather I run around naked for all to see," I proudly countered

"Uh…"

"Oh shut up…" I joked. I turned back to the horizon,

"You know, you don't have to go back?" Sparrow said leaning on the rail beside me. "I did give you my word that I would have you safely returned home after we found the lost city." I smiled not allowing my gaze to not leave the horizon,

"Yes I do. There's no way I could talk Caleb into believing that I actually have a purpose to stay with on board the Peal with you and the crew during your 'trading' voyage." I sighed, "Sparrow, you are so lucky."

"How's that love? You seem to have a good life. You obviously have every lavish that anyone would ever want in the world."

"Yes, but I would give up every gem that I own for the one gem you greedily exploit," he looked down at me with a perplexed look on his face, "Freedom, Sparrow, Freedom" I answered. But still faced with a confused look, I continued to explain, "While you get to carry on with you life do what ever you please to do, I am to return home where I will most likely in the next few years be auctioned of to a wealthy husband, followed by a life of raising children and pleasing everyone else around me. Don't get me wrong, I love kids, and I do hope to have some of my own one day. But I don't want them out of my duty to my family, but to have them because my husband and I want to share our lives with something that we have created….," I felt my face go red. I was slightly embarrassed by the fact that I was pouring out my desires to a pirate. "I'm sorry you must find me terribly forward," I joked.

"Not at all love, I find you…"

"Yes?" I questioned as I looked up into his eyes,

"LAND-HO!" came a booming cry from the crow's nest of the Pearl. Sparrow and I immediately scanned the horizon for the land. And there just a few miles away in the distance were the three rocks we had been searching for, Sirenum Scopuli. Sparrow began to head towards the Pearl before he stopped and turned to me,

"Well are you coming?" he questioned. I tuned to look at him,

"But, what about Caleb?" I inquired, "I just can't leave." I looked up at the helm of the ship; Caleb had begun shouting orders to his crew to turn the ship away from the approaching isles.

"Lorelei, you need to make a decision now, you have a life. You don't always have to let others decide how you will live it for you," Sparrow reached out for my hand. I stared at it for a moment before shaking my head,

"I'm sorry, I can't,"

"So be it," Sparrow turned and ran down the ramp to the Pearl and began barking orders to his crew. Jack had awakened from his nap and was now pulling on the hem of my skirt. Picking him up, he pointed at the departing Pearl and began whining. The poor creature looked up at me with sad eyes begging my to answer why we were not aboard the ship.

"Wait!" I cried out knowing it was useless. The Pearl was now gaining speed as it edged it way to Sirenum Scopuli. Running to the rail I pulled myself up,

"Lorelei what are you doing?" I heard my brother cry from atop.

What was I doing? I must have been crazy to follow Sparrow and his crew this far, but now I must be even more crazy to turn my back on my family, AGAIN. Steadying myself, I prepared to do what was most likely the stupidest thing I had done in my life. Drawing in a few deep breaths I mustered all my strength, and jumped from the Victory to the Pearl.

"LORELEI!" My brother cried, but my heart was pounding to loud to hear anything around me.

As I neared the railing of the Pearl, I began to think "Im going to make it". This thought was quickly smashed by the harsh reality that I was now falling away from the ship and towards the waters below. I quickly had regretted the decision I had just made. And just as I was about to make peace with the life I had shortly endured, a pair of strong hands grabbed me by my wrist and lifted me to the deck.

"Are you mad girl?" Gibbs shouted walking towards Sparrow and me,

"All signs point to the fact," I retorted. Sparrow, whose hands were still fitted on my waist, gave a small laugh. Looking up at him, "did you honestly think that you were going to get the treasure with out me?"

"Actually love, I was trying to figure out how far I was going to sail away before I had to turn around, hog tie you and drag you aboard!"

Just then a loud thud came from behind us. We turned to find Caleb behind us; he and three other officers had swung from the Victory to the Pearl. Releasing myself from Sparrow's grip I moved towards my brother,

"Caleb? What are you doing?" I never expected that Caleb would actually follow me aboard the Pearl.

"Lorelei, what in the world were you thinking, you could have fallen to your grave!" Caleb interrogated taking me by the arm, "Now Sparrow I demand you stop this ship as of this moment."

"Sorry there, but we now at full speed with no intention of stopping anytime soon," Sparrow answered back,

"Excuse me, I am a Captain of the Royal Navy who is commandeering this ship and you sir shall cease this ship and return myself, my crew and Lorelei to the Victory," Caleb insisted. I looked up at my brother. Did he honestly think that he and three officers could honestly command a ship of pirates to do their bidding?

"Yes well that may be, but this is my ship and…" Sparrow started but Caleb had pushed me behind him and his crew and withdrew his sword. Pointing it at Sparrow, his soldiers followed suit.

"Caleb! Stop it!" I yelled

"Stay out of this Lei. You will sir," he voiced had become commanding and harsh, "will turn this ship around or…" suddenly Caleb fell to the deck unconscious. Everything had gone silent aboard the deck of the Pearl. Everyone slowly turned with perplexed looks to find me with a broken bottle in my hand. Sparrow looked the most shocked of them all,

"Did you just hit him over the head?" he questioned with a bewildered look on his face,

"Yes," I replied

"...with my bottle of Rum?"

"Uh, yeah..." I answered a little more hesitantly

"Huh…didn't know you had it in yeah. But next time could you use something a little less valuable?" he smiled

I knodded quietly. I too was confused at the act I had just committed.

"Captain?" Gibbs had seemed to find his voice, "It seems we have a bit of trouble." Sparrow turned to Gibbs and went into a hushed debate. During that time I fought looks from the crew of the Victory as they looked from Caleb to me and then back to Caleb who remained unconscious on the deck.

"Lorelei," I looked up to see Sparrow grabbing my mother's journal. I rushed over to him. "There are two passages ahead, which heading do we take?" he questioned as he handed me the journal.

I flipped desperately through the journal. Unfortunately my mother hadn't written much about of Sirenum Scopuli. The only indication that I had about the isles was the tablet I had found in the cyclops's cave a few weeks back. I turned to my sketching, hoping that I may over overlooked a key direction. But all that was written was the clue I had already deciphered. I started to panic. Which way were we to go? Left or Right? If I couldn't figure something out, would everything I had already been through, been for nothing? Through my mindless conversation with myself, I hadn't noticed Ragetti looking over my shoulder.

"If I was to selected a headin' Lorelei, I puts me best bets on the left." Coming out of my trance, I studying the sketch once more, but I could not figure out as to logic of taking the left passage.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned.

Indicating the drawing, Ragetti pointed out a star that sat above the left passage. "Its the star of Bethleham miss. You know? The star that lead the wise man to the babe in a manager..." I realized I had been a complete fool to not notice this detail. I would have smoothered Ragetti with hug if it weren't for his foul hygiene and his wandering hands.

"Sparrow," I shouted, "We are to take the left passage". The Pearl made a sharp turn to the port side. As we glided into the opening of the passage, the water became still. The sound of the waves lapping against the ship quieted. And an eerie mist had began to set in...


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: YAY!!!! I got another chapter up this year :) lol. I tried my best to work on this every minute I could spare. I hope you like it. I have the next chapter in works, but no promises when it will be up... But Im working really hard to keep up with my updates**

**Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews. It really helps me keep up the writing spirit :)**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 15

I squeezed the remaining excess water from the cloth into the bowl on the nightstand. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside my brother, who remained lying unconscious, I dabbed the cool cloth across his forehead. After the commotion on deck, Sparrow quickly ordered Caleb's officers to be shackled and taken to the brig. Had I not argued on my brother's behalf, he too would have been carried off to the ship's prison. Instead, I had Marty and Cotton help me carry my brother back to my room, well technically Sparrow's cabin, where I had him laid on the bed for me to tend to his motionless form. Marty had graciously brought me some form of medical supplies. As to where they had been hiding all this time was certainly unknown to me. I placed the gauzes, and wraps on the night stand and had Cotton bring me a bowl of water with a cloth to tend to the small cut that I had inflicted upon my brother's crown. As I cleaned the wound, I could hear Sparrow pacing behind me, muttering how it was a bad idea to not have Caleb shackled and bound.

"Really, what does she expect will happen once he awakes? Does she not think he won't try and attack again? And of what then? She will just hit him again over the head to sub-due him? No…no…can't have that. The rum is too invaluable…" Sparrow muttered under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to the bowl to rinse out the small amount of blood on the cloth. "Am I not the Captain of this ship? Last time I check I was... Then why is it this woman keeps refusing to listen to my…"

"Oh would you just shut it. Honestly, must you comment on everything that does or does not come about?" I asked looking over my shoulder at Sparrow. He began to open his mouth in preparation for a retort, when I continued with, "My point exactly."

Sparrow closed his mouth immediately, with a look of annoyance in his eyes. He turned and continued with his pacing, not without me catching a few words of "intolerable" and "unbearable". The corner of my mouth turned up into a small smile, knowing that Sparrow could not see the pleasure it brought me to get underneath his skin. I began cutting the gauzes to size when Gibbs had entered the room. I did not catch what the men were speaking about, but once the whispers had been exchanged, the two men left the room leaving my brother and I alone.

The voyage had become quite quiet since we entered the still waters of the passageway. A golden light illuminated the channel, and the green seaweed of the crystal blue waters sparkled beneath the surface. Not much sound was audible as we slipped through passage. Though if you listened closely enough, you could hear the old boards of the Pearl creak as we sailed onward. It was so quiet that I even heard the mumbles of Marty speaking of the museum of sunken ships that lay scattered throughout the canal.

I sat quietly in my chambers, placing the cloth once more over the wound to soak up the small amount of blood that still trickled out. Jack sat quietly on the headboard of the bed. He cocked his head from side to side, looking at Caleb quizzically. Gracefully jumping down softly onto my brother's chest, the small beast continued with his investigation. I watched the timid monkey as he studied my brother's face. Most likely trying to decide whether this person was a friend or a foe. But like most monkeys he quickly had his attention drawn away by something else. Delicately Jack picked up a necklace that sat around my brother's neck. Fingering then pendant on the gold chain lightly, he looked up at me and offered me the piece of jewelry. Taking it from the creature, I studied the necklace myself. It was slightly worn, and the engraving on it was starting to disappear. But I knew exactly what it said, "A Mari Usque Ad Mare" which translates into "From Sea to Sea". It was my present I had given my brother when he first joined the Navy. On the other side of the pendant was a worn down picture of St. Christopher, the patron of safe travel. I remembered how I bought this for my brother at a gypsy's venue, hidden away in the heart of London. I purchased the necklace, hoping it would protect my brother from harm as he sailed over the vast oceans.

A hand reached up and clasped over mine. I looked down to see my brother staring back up at me.

"Lei?" he said quietly. Trying to sit up, Jack jumped off Caleb's chest and back onto the headboard. I quickly, but carefully prompted my brother to lie back down,

"Yes Caleb, its me. Just don't get up right now. Lie back down, please," I said as my older sibling slipped back down.

"Lei? What? What happened? What's going on? Where am I?" he questioned. Apparently he had regained consciousness but not his memory.

"You're on the Black Pearl Caleb. You were unconscious due to…um…an unfortunate event, and I had you brought in here so that I could tend to you wound," I answered.

"The, The Black Pearl?" he questioned. He peered around at his surroundings, taking in all that he could see. "But…but why aren't we on the Victory? Why are we still on this pirate ship? Lei?" Caleb once again tried to sit up, but ended up stopping mid way through to clutch his head, "And why does it feeling like there are two feuding women beating away at my brain?"

"You were…hit over the head…with a bottle…of rum…" I mumbled shamefully.

"…with a bottle of…" Caleb's gaze fell upon me, and instantly his eyes widen. His memory had apparently returned, and with it, so did his anger, "YOU! You hit me over my head!"

"Caleb, please there is an explanation for…" I tried to plead but I was quickly cut off.

"And YOU, idiotically jumped to this damned ship. What the HELL is wrong with you? And where is my ship?!?! I specifically ordered that blasted pirate have us returned to my ship!!! WAIT!!! Where the HELL is that pirate?? Robin?? Starling?? Whatever the hell is name is!! When I get my hands on him…." Caleb bellowed. He tried to rise from the bed. I managed to pull him back down.

"Caleb please, just listen to me!!" I begged.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" he shouted. "I don't even know who you are! First I find out that you have been kidnapped, and then I find you with this band of pirates, and then when I have finally retrieved you, you run back to these outlaws. For some reason I have a hard time thinking you were kidnapped. I'm starting to think you ran away!! So what is it Lei? Huh? Tell me! Did you fake your own kidnapping?

I felt hot tears starting to leak onto my face. The embarrassment of reveling the truth to my brother tore away at me from the inside,

"No... its not like that. Please listen to me" I cried. Caleb looked away angrily, "I ran away, but I was then kidnapped. I didn't mean for anything to go this far. It's not my fault. It's just one thing led to another…"

"Oh yeah? Do tell dear sister. Tell me how none of this was your fault?" my brother inquired. Stifling my sobs, I began to tell Caleb about everything that happened. I explained to him how I was feeling in Port Royal, and how our father was going to have me sent back to England against my will. I explained to him how I initially decided to run away, but later was captured by Blackbeard's crew. I continued to tell him how Blackbeard had planned to sell me to a whore house, and how I stumbled upon our mother's journal. I even handed him the book for him to see for himself. I carried on describing how I came upon this ship, and continued on with trying to find the lost city of Atlantis. When I had finished, my tears had dried up and Caleb sat quietly beside me taking in everything I had told him.

"I'm sorry for putting any worry on you and our family. Like I said, I couldn't go back to England. I was drowning in my own life Caleb. I needed to do something for myself. But I never intended for any of this to happen." I looked up at my brother hoping for a response. He gave a small sigh, and ran his hand through his hair. Drawing his hand back down, a small amount of dried blood revealed itself.

"…I still can't believe you hit me over the head…" he said.

"You should lie back down and let me dress that before it gets infected." Caleb swung his legs around and lied back down on the bed. I took the gauze I had cut to size and placed it over the wound. Taking the wrap, I began to set the gauze in place.

"You know… you should have just spoken to father about how you were feeling. I'm sure he would have understood had you just talked to him," said Caleb.

"No he wouldn't. How could he understand his own daughter when he couldn't even understand his own wife, our own mother?" I asked placing my hands in my lap. I had finished dressing the wound. Caleb remained quiet, trying to think of a response. But deep down he knew I was right.

"Well at this time, I guess that is neither here nor there, and we need not worry about it. What we need to worry about is getting off this ship."

"Caleb, not that again…"

"Lei, you honestly can't think we can stay with these peoples. They may have spared your life, but they still remain wanted criminals."

"But, what about the treasure that mother spoke of? Don't you want to find it? Where's your sense of adventure? Sparrow promised me that he would return me to Port Royal safely after we had found the treasure,"

"Come on now, what pirate in their right mind would on his own sail right…back into…the…Navy's…" Caleb trailed off. I looked down at my brother curiously. His expression had softened and his eyes had glazed over.

"Caleb? Are you alright?"

"How could I not be when I have that beautiful sound pleasing my ears?" Caleb answered softly. _Sound? What sound? _I listened intently trying to understand what my brother was talking about, but heard nothing but the slight slap of the water against the ship.

"I don't hear anything? Are you sure I didn't hit you too hard on the head?" I touched Caleb's forehead with the back of my head to see if he was coming down with a fever or something.

"That song, oh how it moves me."

Well it was official; my brother had gone stir crazy. There was defiantly no sound of music coming from anywhere. _Note to self, never hit anyone over the head again…_

"The voice, it calls to me. That soft, lovely, melodiously voice," my brother deliriously continued. All of a sudden Caleb shot up out of bed and made his movements towards the window.

"Caleb what are you doing?" I asked following him. This was getting really weird.

"That voice, she calls. I must go to her…" hoisting himself up onto the ledge of the window sill he looked out towards the water, before he began to lean over and out of the window.

"Caleb!" I screamed. I grabbed him by the waist and threw him back onto the floor. I tried to pin him down, but he was stronger than me and easily got himself back onto his feet. "What has gotten into you?" I cried

"She calls, that sweet voice, I must go…"

"Caleb!" I yelled running around to his front trying to stop him from progessing back to the window. "You've gone absolutely mad! There is no…" Just then the ship violently shook, knocking me onto a near by chair, and Caleb's head off of a nearby post. He fell once again unconscious to the floor. _What the hell was that? _Again the ship rocked violently from side to side, sending every object imaginable from side to side. Gaining as much balance as I could, I stumbled my way across the room towards the doors as the ship continued its roller coaster escapade. _What the hell is Sparrow doing? _

I made my way up to the deck and saw a sight that I never imagined possible. Flying delicately around the deck were two silvery creatures. They were part fish, part bird and part female, with shimmery hair that flowed elegantly behind them. Their faces were hard to make out, as the light reflected off the creatures causing them to glow beautifully. Gracefully they performed a marvelous display of movement as they glided across the ship, and back into the water. My eyes followed their every move of their intrinsic dance, taken away in complete awe of their exquisiteness. That was until the ship rocked once again violently to the side after ricocheted off a large rock. I managed to catch myself on the nearby railing. Now that I was knocked back into reality, I took in everything that was going on. Most of the crew lay unconscious on the deck, sleeping peacefully as if nothing was going on. The remaining crew stumbled dreamily across the deck following the creatures' every move. I clung desperately to the railing trying my best to keep myself upright as the ship rocked once again violently to the side as it crashed into the passage walls. I looked up to the helm of the ship to find a third creature seducing an entranced Sparrow. The creature held him by the face as they danced around the deck. Giving Sparrow small kisses, the creature slowly led the pirate closer and closer to the railing of the ship. It was then it finally dawned on my what these creatures were. They were the fabled, deadly Sirens that were infamous for leading sailors to a watery grave. Now knowing the seriousness of the situation, I scrambled (and stumbled) my way up to the quarterdeck as the vessel continued to crash into the walls of the canal.

And was it just me, or did it seem like we were picking up speed?

I reached the top of the steps, and quickly made my way over to Sparrow, who now was dangerously leaning over the railing trying to steal a kiss from the siren that was just out of arms reach. Grabbing Sparrow by the shoulders I summoned all my strength and pulled Sparrow back onto the deck. Unfortunately though, I miscalculated how light Sparrow was in his state, and ended up tripping over my feet landing on my back with Sparrow on top of me. To make matters worse, he face managed to find itself buried in the middle of my chest.

_For his sake, he should be thankful that he is under a spell_

Then again, I should be thankful he was under the siren's spell, other wise I would never here the end of this predicament. The siren let out a furious, high-pitched scream, angry that I had foiled her plan of taking Sparrow to the bottom of the ocean. She flew towards us at high speed, fangs bearing, eyes fiery red and claws drawn. I acted quickly grabbing Sparrow's cutlass and pushing him off me in one swift motion. I thrusted the sword at the beast, piercing her through where a normal human's heart would be. She let out another scream, this time with more pain in her voice. She withdrew from me clutching the wound. The light no longer reflected off her body, and a scaly, green tinted skin was revealed. Diving back into the water, she made one more cry that echoed through the passage. He other sirens copied the cry, and too, dove back into the waters. Leaving the remaining, semi-conscious pirates to wonder where their "angels" had disappeared to before dropping to the deck completely unconscious. Dropping the weapon, I jumped up to the helm, and attempted to steer the ship safely. But it proved to be less than easy. The undertow was extremely strong, and just like I had thought, we were gaining speed. The waters had turned from a serene waterway into a raging river.

I did my best to steer through the sheer rocks that stuck out like knives from the raging waters. But due to it vast size, the Pearl took on several blows. A pit in my stomach began to grow, in fear that the ship had already been punctured and was now taking on water. And just as I thought it couldn't get any worse….it did. Two passageways appeared before me, the right passage had slow flowing waters, and a widening passageway. The left, had an overhanging cliff looming over a deadly waterfall, which of course, we were being pulled straight towards. I spun the helm to the starboard side as far as it would go, but instead of the ship turning right, the Pearl ended up just spinning so that it was now heading towards the falls width wise. Then luckily by some miracle, the ship managed to wedge itself between two rocks, which stopped its progression towards the waterfall. But this wasn't a time to relax, I had to do something fast. The water would be building up pressure and it would surely dislodge the ship in a matter of time and we would once again be heading towards our graves. I decided right then and there I had come to far to allow my story to end here.

Grabbing a nearby rope. I tied the helm in place, keeping the ship pointed towards the right passage. I then dashed back down to the main deck towards one of the cannons that had been tossed around earlier. I have to say, it is amazing the ideas one can conjure up when in the face of death. My plan was to collapse the overhang just above the falls, hoping it would create a barricade, and the Pearl would have no choice but to sail down the right passage. The ship creaked loudly as the water began to push against it, trying to break through. I scrambled around the deck trying to find the fuse box. I managed to find it under a sound sleeping Gibbs. Grabbing the box I scrambled to load the cannon. Aiming the canon at the overhang, I lit the fuse. I covered my ears as the cannon shot off. A large explosion followed suit as the cannon ball careened into the over hang. I looked up hoping to see the rock fall and block off the waterfall, but instead only a few pebbles rolled off the cliff into the water. I felt the ship start to slip out of the rocks it was wedged in. I hurried again to try and load the cannon again. Lighting the fuse once again, I covered my ears and mumbled a small prayer. After I heard the explosion I looked up and felt my heart sink. Only a few boulders fell towards the water. The ship jerk forward. The raging waters had managed to dislodge the Pearl, and now we heading towards the falls. I fell to my knees and slammed my fists down.

_Damn it!_

Tears streamed down my face. There was nothing more I could do. We were all going die. I looked around the deck at the unconscious crew. At least everyone else would go peacefully.  
They wouldn't feel any pain; they wouldn't even know what happened to them. I closed my eyes and waited for the ship to sail off the end of the earth. This was the end... And all I had to comfort me was the rumbling of the falls...

...the rumbling of...

* * *

Yup.... Thats right... I made cliff hanger (...no pun intended???...)... Not only do you have to put up with my slowness for updates... You now have to deal with not knowing what happens to Lorelei, Sparrow and the rest of the crew. I figured it would keep you all on edge, and give me a boost in getting the next chapter up quickly (to avoid the evilness of leaving you all hanging) :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Yay I got another chapter up.... Im on a roll (well a roll for me...lol) Hope you all like this chapter. Keep me posted if you are enjoy the story :) Thanks for all the reviews**

* * *

Chapter 16

And all I had to comfort me was the rumbling of the falls… the rumbling of…

"_Wait a minute_!" I thought to myself, "_that's not the rumbling of water_." I looked up and saw the slide of the mountain to start to give way. My heart lifted. We were going to live. The boulders toppled off the mountainside just in time to block off the waterfall. The pearl slammed sideways into the barrier sending everyone and everything hurtling towards the impact. The collision even managed to knock some sense into the crew. Gibbs, Pintel, Marty and few other unnamed pirates pulled themselves to their feet looking awestruck at the rocky barrier.

"Mr. Gibbs!" I shouted. The short bearded man turned to the sound of my voice, "are you alright?"

"Aye, I think so miss. But by Merlin's beard what is going on?" questioned the pirate.

The river now been forced to find a new route of escape, now began flowing more strongly to the right. Slowly but surely the ship scrapped along the barrier before giving way and following the newly formed river back out to open ocean. I jogged back up to the quarterdeck, and cut the rope the held the helm steady. Gibbs followed along behind,

"Miss. Lirette, if you would be so kind, would you please explain what happened? I have no recollection of anything beyond… wait! That voice. I came to grab the Capt'n when we first heard it… where be Jack anyways?" question Gibbs

I nodded over at the still unconscious body of Sparrow as I walked over to take the helm.

"You were all put under the spell of the Sirens of the Isle. They tried to lead you all to your watery graves. As luck would have it, their song has no effect on women. You have no memory of anything?" I asked. Gibbs just scratched his head trying to recall on any memory of what had happened. "We should wake the rest of the crew, and check the ship for damage. I have a feeling we might be in need for repairs."

"Aye." Gibbs turned and started down the steps, "Pintel, Marty… you two wake the remainder of the crew. You three," he said pointing to some of the crew, "come with me to assess any damage." Gibbs and the pirates disappeared under the deck, and Pintel and Marty went to work waking the crew. A poor Ragetti suffered a backhand to the face from an aggressive Pintel, while Marty went about a more tender approach by splashing some water onto the face of Cotton and the other pirates. A soft groan escaped the sleeping Sparrow from behind me. I figured I should wake him now that we were more or less out of danger. Walking over to the comatose body I knelt down beside the murmuring man. Placing both hands on his shoulders I gently tried to shake the man awake.

"Sparrow… Sparrrow… come on wake up…"

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you love…" Sparrow replied sleepily. I rolled my eyes; the man never gives up, even when he is completely passed out.

" Fine…" I mumbled, "Captain Jack Sparrow, its time to wake up now…" I persisted in trying to shake the inept pirate awake.

"Just a bit longer love… 'Ol Jackie is enjoying a nice little nappie… I will be with you shortly…" he said with a goofy grin.

"_Uh, the man is truly impossible"_ I thought to myself (and possibly out loud), I put a little more force behind my actions, "Seriously Sparrow…wake up!"

"Shhh…" he cooed. "There will be time for some one on one time with the Captain, all in do time," he said with a pat over my bottom.

**SMACK**

My hand connected with Sparrow's cheek, with no force held back. Sparrow rolled over with a groan clutching his newly acquired wound…

"What was that for?" he whined.

"I think you know exactly what that was for" I said grumbling as I stood and walked back over to the helm. Sparrow stood still rubbing the red handprint that was smeared across his face. He walked over to my side,

"You know, you should loosen up a touch love. You're quite a violent child these days." He looked around at our surroundings. "Um, do explain as to where we are?"

"A day's sail past middle of no where, and a day's sail before lost. As long as we get far away from that cursed isle and those monstrous beasts, I don't care where we are. Can't you just use your compass to tell us where we are?" I inquired

"Doesn't quite work that way," Sparrow mumbled as he moved his jaw around checking for anything broken. At that moment Gibbs reappeared from the deck below.

"Good to see you are a awake and alive Captain. I have some good news and some bad news about the damage," reported the graying pirate

"Damage? What damage?" Sparrow had just become very aware of the state of his ship. The railings were smashed to bits, the main mast had a large spilt running up the middle of it, and the deck was littered with cannons, barrels, and other odds and ends of the ship.

"What did you find?" I asked ignoring the man's query

"My ship…" Sparrow managed to choke out as he ran down to the main deck

"Well," Gibbs started watching his Captain run failing his arms down steps, "the bad news is, that we have taken on quite a bit of damage in the haul. We're slowly taking on water. Good news is the damage isn't extensive enough that would put us in any immediate danger of sinking. We'll be able to make a temporary patch, but we will need to dock on shore and make proper repairs from the outside." I breathed a small sigh of relief. It seems that lady luck was still with us. We just had to hope that she wouldn't run out before we could find some form of land to make the repairs. I began to contemplate the options we had before us, but as always the ship's adult toddler interrupted my thoughts.

"What the bloody hell happen to me ship!!" boomed the angry pirate. Gibbs and I walked over to the railing of the quarterdeck and peered down at the tantrum that was before us. "My railings… these were hand carven, a gift from the king. Do you know how difficult these were to swipe off that snot nosed brat of a kid of his? And the mast, genuine mahogany! So help me if any of the rum has been damage, I will see you all walk the plank!"

"Hey Sparrow! Instead of flying off the handle like you usually do, why don't you just chill. You all still have your lives, try look at the glass half full for once," I chirped down at the spasmodic child. _"Besides, it was like the Pearl was in any condition to be compared to beforehand," _I thought.

"You!" He bellowed pointing a finger at me, "You infuriating woman are probably the one responsible for all this! This is exactly why women should never be on ship!"

"Excuse me?" I said feeling my spine straighten in anger, "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here right now. You should be grateful to me."

"See that's where you're wrong love. I would have been grateful if you hadn't torn me ship apart. I would have been grateful if you hadn't stepped in at all. Everything always works out for Captain Jack Sparrow, but ever since you came around everything always seems to go topsy-turvy," said Sparrow folding his arms across his chest. His remark was the straw that broke my back. Storming down to the main deck I marched over to him, he was really going to get a piece of my mind.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you please explain to me how exactly you were planning on saving you and your crew's behinds when you were completely under a temptress spells? I'm the only reason you aren't lying in you aren't lying in your watery grave! And let me remind you if it weren't for me you would have never gotten as far as we have!" I spat at him

"You know for once, you're right. We wouldn't have gotten this far, in fact we probably would have gotten farther," he retorted coolly.

"You, you ignorant, unbearable, unbelievable…" I tried my best to hold my tongue

"Yes?" Sparrow pried. I bit my lip, "come on you know you want to say it."

"…foul smelling, Disrespectful, INconsiderate, BORish…PIRATE!!!" I screamed slamming my foot on the deck. I turned in anger and stormed back to the cabin where I slammed the door shut behind me. I grabbed a near by pillow that had been toss around during the voyage through the isle and buried my face within it. Letting out a loud scream I took out all my rage in the feathery bolster. Once I was finished I toss it back to the ground and slid my back down the doorway. Plopped down on the floor I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself. When that didn't work I turned a punched the nearest object near me. Pain shot through my arm as my knuckles connected with the knocked over dresser. I clutched my hand and quickly regretted the decision to take out my fury on an inanimate object.

"Feel better?" Came a voice from across the room. I looked up to see my brother sitting on the bed, which had shifted from its original position.

"Somewhat." I lifted myself to my feet and walked over to my older sibling. "Are you ok?"

"Besides the feeling like an axe has spilt my head in two, I think I'm doing alright." He forced a small smile, but I could tell him he was trying not to grimace from the pain. I examine his head. He had managed to inflict another wound on himself.

"Let's get you cleaned up, and then get this room back to order." I suggested. Caleb nodded in agreement, and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

A few hours later dusk began to set in. I had managed to finish up Caleb's bandaging, and put the room back into order as best as possible. It wasn't like there was much organization in the first place. Outside the room Sparrow had put a portion of the crew to work on patching the holes in the haul. Another portion of the crew was put to work trying to pump out as much water that was humanly possible. The ship creaked silently as it slipped through the open waters in search of land. I over heard whispers from outside the cabin that we needed to dock by noon tomorrow, otherwise the patchwork would give way and we would need to abandon ship and rely on the longboats to get us home.

Caleb had managed to find himself some sleep, and snored softly as he slumbered on the bed. I sat quietly in a comfy chair adjacent to the bed. Jack had appeared from amidst the rubble during Caleb and my cleaning spree. The small monkey lay curled up in my lap as I gently stroked my hand through his soft fur. A few candles that I found dimly lit the room. My attention was going back and forth from the setting sun across the waters, and the sleeping sibling, worried that he may stop breathing from possible brain damage. I could feel my eyes get heavier and heavier. The trials of the day had taken a lot out of me, and then of course there was the incorrigible pirate and his incredible ignorance. I mean after all I've done you think the man could issue a simple thank-you. It wasn't my fault that ship had suffered the damaged it did. Then again, it was my direction that sent us down the isle of Sirens. And it was because of me we even started this voyage. And who can forget the fact that I had the whole royal navy and a rouge band of pirates after me. Maybe Sparrow was right, maybe I was a just a bad omen on the crew and the ship.

"_Well" _I began to say to myself, _"either way, he still didn't deserve to chew me out the way he did. Even if I didn't manage to steer the ship unscathed, the fact remained that I save everyone's life on this ship."_ Jack took in a deep breath before relaxation completely in my lap. The little beast had slipped off into a dream world. I peer out over the ocean again and saw the sun had disappeared completely behind the horizon. The clouds were light in beautiful array of pinks, reds, and purples.

"_Red in the morning, sailors warning, but red in the night, a sailors delight," _I recited to myself. Hopefully tomorrow would bring smooth sailings, and we would find the land that we sought out. Nestling myself into the arm of the chair, I allowed my self to drift off into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to Marty shouting from the crow's nest,

"Land-HO!"

Taking in a deep breath, I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. A few small audible "pop" escaped from my thoracic spine, followed by two more from my neck as a twisted and turned trying to work out the kinks in my body. I looked out the window to find that the sun had barely begun to rise. Hearing another bellowing "Land-HO!" from above deck, I decided to surface and see what was going on. Rising from my chair I walked over to my comatose brother. Sprawled out across the bed, the man looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in age. Deciding to let him sleep for a few moments longer, I left him in his state and quietly snuck out of the cabin and made my way to the deck. As I surfaced, I found a commotion breaking out across the main deck. Mr. Gibbs was hollering orders above all the voices to ready the ship to dock on land. Cautiously I made my way around the scrambling crew and up to the helm. Sparrow stood by the wheel, compass in hand staring out over his crew. My eyes caught his as I made my way towards the helm, and I could feel my anger starting to boil from deep inside me.

"Captain," I said hostilely.

"Miss. Lirette," he responded with an antagonist smile. Opening his compass he checked his bearings once more before. "We're here," he said (unsure as to if he was stating it for me, or just anyone in general to hear). "Mr. Gibbs, prepare the longboats we'll be taking a crew to shore. Miss. Lirette, awake that brother of yours. Both you and he shall be coming with me..." Sparrow started to make his way down the steps.

"Why? Need to keep on eye on me Captain?"

"If the need arises, yes" he answered stopping mid-step. I walked over to Sparrow and made my way down the steps.

"Why don't you just admit it that saved your life, and you owe an apology for your outburst yesterday," I quipped while passing by.

"Why don't you love admit you've been nothing but a pain in my ass since you joined me and me crew," he retorted from behind. I felt my body stiffen and my anger grow once more. Taking in a deep breath I turned to face the infuriating pirate,

"You're right, I have been nothing but a pain. And I apologize." I let out the breath I had been holding in. Sparrow, and even the crew, looked at me in total awe and confusion. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been commandeered by black beard. If it weren't for me we wouldn't have almost been crushed by cyclops. If it weren't for me, your crew wouldn't have been arrested by the royal navy. And if it weren't for me, we would have never gone near Sirenum Scopuli. All signs point to the fact that any mess that we have gotten into had been caused by me, and I apologize." The deck was completely silent. The eyes of the crew slowly moved off the back of my head and up the Captain waiting for his response. I looked up at Sparrow, waiting for his reaction. A few moments passed, and I could see the words couldn't find there way out of Sparrow's mouth. Finally he found is voice,

"Well then, I'm glad you have come to your senses," he said confidently and at the same time unconfidently. I felt a small tinge of rage tweak inside me, even after I apologized the selfish man still couldn't admit when he too was wrong. Pushing my anger back down I nodded my head and started my way back to the cabin to wake Caleb. Mr. Gibbs made his way through the crowd and up to Sparrow.

"Um, Capt'n?" he whispered in a low voice, "I was thinking... I mean the crew... Not that we wish to be going against your decision that a woman aboard our ship does not belong, but I be thinking that 'hell hath no fury like a woman hath scorn,'" Sparrow looked down at his first mate. Gibbs tried to find his words and continued, "Well you see, we be in agreement that maybe we owe a thanks to the little lady. She did after all save our lives from those temptress beasts, and we think it be best that we show are gratitude."

"So what you're saying is, you lot want me to apologize?" He eyed his crew. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders slightly and gave a small smile, while the rest of the crew nervously nodded their heads in agreement. Letting out an annoyed groan, Sparrow called out,

"Miss. Lirette." I turned to find Sparrow pursuing me,

"It seems me crew has come to a collective agreement that I owe you an apologize for my outburst yesterday, and a thank-you for saving our lives." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Really? And what do you think you owe me?" I said eyeing the annoyed pirate. Sparrow crossed his arms,

"Does it really matter what I think?" he questioned

"Yes it does." I answered. Sparrow pursed his lips and fought an internal battle.

"I think that, maybe, just possibly, I did over react yesterday, and that you just might have, due to your actions, saved all of our lives."

"Hmm... so what are you trying to say here?" I could tell I was causing him torture him in getting an apology out of him.

"What I am trying to saying here you irksome woman..." I cocked my eyebrow and Sparrow bit the inside of his cheek, "...is... Im sorry the way I treated you."

"...and?" I prodded

"...and thank-you for saving the lives of me and my crew." Sparrow said painfully.

"Well, thank-you for the apology. I appreciate it. Is that all Captin?" I questioned

"Quite" he responded

"Very well then," I said flatly

"Indeed," he huffed. We stood staring at each other for another few brief moments before we both turned continuing on our way.


End file.
